<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ayame by seumin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910379">Ayame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin'>seumin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, M/M, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seumin/pseuds/seumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Los recuerdos vienen en cadena, cuando menos se lo espera. Satori tiene que lidiar con ellos y con el hecho de que, incluso un monstruo como él, es capaz de querer... a su propia manera.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Tendou Satori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Advertencia:</b> Menciones de negligencia, maltrato y abuso sexual infantil. Si bien no es muy específico, sí hay presencia de ellos. Si estás incómodo con alguno de estos temas o son disparadores de algún mal recuerdo o experiencia, por favor, retrocede y olvida que esto existe.</p><p>Se suponía que esto sería un one-shot; pero, como mi mente no puede permancer traquila, las cosas se salieron de control.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Satori recuerda el jarrón con las flores extravagantes que su padre dio a su madre como obsequio de aniversario. Eran de un color muy bonito, un morado mucho más bonito, elegante y llamativo que el que viste el Shiratorizawa. Lo recuerda justo ahora y no sabe la razón. El momento ha llegado de la nada, sin una advertencia, mientras está junto a Wakatoshi y Semi, viendo por enésima vez la película de su amor eterno, Sadako-chan.</p>
<p>Es curioso y raro el cómo funcionan los recuerdos, piensa, que llegan sin anuncio, alteran su percepción de la realidad y de lo que creía que alguna vez había o no sucedido. Como esas flores y ese jarrón plateado cuyo color, también es curioso, era muy similar al cabello de Semi. O, tal vez, su memoria está jugando con él y sólo llena los huecos, ya que se ha encargado de enviarle un recuerdo adjunto con el mensaje «hey, creo que debes recordar esto ahora y no me importan las consecuencias; hasta la próxima». Porque, sí, está muy seguro de que habrá una próxima vez.</p>
<p>Mientras Sadako-chan atormenta a la protagonista, el recuerdo hace lo mismo con Satori.</p>
<p>Sus dedos pequeños estaban a escasos centímetros de tocar las flores. ¿Cómo serían sus pétalos?, se preguntaba. ¿Lisos, aterciopelados? ¿Acaso tendrían la misma textura que la de una hoja? No llegó a saberlo, pues su madre alejó los curiosos dedos de un manotazo.</p>
<p>—No las toques, Satori —dijo muy seria, con un tono que indicaba que sus palabras no eran un juego y, por ende, esperaba absoluta obediencia—. Son un regalo muy preciado de tu padre.</p>
<p>La palabra «preciado» tenía un significado no muy convencional, al menos en su familia. Aunque la mayoría de las ocasiones o personas lo asociaran al sentimiento que conllevaba atesorar algo porque provenía de alguien a quien se estimaba, dentro de la familia Tendo no había más significado que «ha costado mucho dinero; si rompes algo, pagarás por ello». Así que las dejó en paz; pero, dentro del pequeño Satori, la curiosidad seguía latiendo.</p>
<p>Es un recuerdo extraño, se dice. Flores moradas y un jarrón plateado que simbolizaban dinero que, en definitiva, no era suyo y tampoco sería para él.</p>
<p>—Hey, ¿estás bien? —Semi pregunta.</p>
<p>Sus palabras, apenas un susurro para no interrumpir el diálogo en la película, le devuelven a su presente. A su lado, recién se da cuenta de ello, Wakatoshi le mira atento y con el ceño fruncido, indicio de que está preocupado. Semi tiene una expresión similar en el rostro, con la diferencia de que, en el suyo, la emoción es más notoria. Sin embargo, Satori sacude la cabeza en un sentido figurado para alejar el recuerdo de su mente, después, recupera la compostura habitual.</p>
<p>—Pero qué dices Semi-Semi —los labios de Semi forman una mueca extraña debido a la molestia de ser llamado con aquel sobrenombre; Satori se felicita por lograr esa reacción en él—, claro que estoy bien, es que esa escena me aburre.</p>
<p>No ha prestado atención a la película, pero basta un rápido vistazo para saber en qué parte están. La ha visto demasiadas veces que ya se sabe de memoria todas las escenas, expresiones de los personajes y los diálogos. La figura de Sadako-chan no ha aparecido por un largo rato en la pantalla del televisor, es obvio que pueda fingir que no le interesa. Sus compañeros se mantienen en silencio, pero siguen vigilantes. En cuanto el espectro aparece de nueva cuenta, Satori sonríe. Esta vez lo hace más animado.</p>
<p>—Oh, aquí viene —dice en voz alta, muy alegre, cuando empieza su escena favorita de toda la serie de películas.</p>
<p>Es consciente de las miradas que Wakatoshi y Semi le dirigen, incluso después de pasados unos minutos; pero Satori las ignora y se encierra en sí mismo, como es su costumbre desde hace muchos años.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Está en una práctica cuando otro recuerdo llega sin más, imitando al primero. Sus dedos largos tienen un reflejo, un pinchazo que provoca que se estiren y encojan tan rápido que manda el balón al lado del que, es obvio, no debe ir. Siente la mirada de Tanji-kun —Washijo-sensei para los demás— sobre él, juzgándole; pero no se atreve a verle, sólo ofrece disculpas en la forma más apropiada para la situación y para el entrenador: agacha un poco la cabeza y encoge los hombros. Ese error les podría haber costado la clasificación en un partido real, aunque no sabe si es una suerte que todo se trate de una práctica.</p>
<p>Todos sus compañeros se giran a verle, sin excepción. El club de vóleibol de Shiratorizawa es un campo muy competitivo, en el que los suplentes están a la espera de los errores de los titulares para arrebatarles el lugar. Sin embargo, todos saben que en el caso de Satori es muy difícil que éste pierda su muy merecida posición de titular, pues nadie puede igualar las cosas que él sabe hacer. Los que no le conocen, verán aquel error como una reacción normal tratándose del entrenador y cualquier regaño que éste les pueda dar; los que medio le conocen, que interactúan con él al intercambiar escasas palabras, no sabrán qué suponer; los que realmente le conocen, sin embargo, se quedarán extrañados de los movimientos de su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Sólo es Wakatoshi-kun, piensa; no se da cuenta de que Semi también le observa.</p>
<p>Al segundo error, Tanji-kun grita su nombre desde el lateral del gimnasio. Hace énfasis en cada sílaba y le exige que ponga atención; al tercero, está más que molesto, retirándolo del partido y enviándole a «enfriar la cabeza», añadiendo que no aceptará ninguna de sus disculpas hasta que reflexione. Tal vez Tanji-kun se lo decía en sentido figurado, pero considera apropiado el darse una vuelta, correr por fuera del gimnasio y después echarse agua en toda la cabeza. Logra enfriarla, pero no ayuda a alejar los recuerdos.</p>
<p>Se trata, otra vez, de esas flores y del color morado. Del morado de ellas y del que adornó sus manos después de que desobedeció aquella orden de «no tocar».</p>
<p>¿Cuántos años tendría? Aún tenía niñera asignada, así que no debía pasar de seis.</p>
<p>El agua cae sobre su cabeza; su mente escarba en la memoria. Sus dedos nunca tocaron las flores, ni siquiera se acercaron al jarrón. Fue un juguete, un pequeño cochecito, de esos que los demás pasaban por coleccionables pero que el padre de Satori podía conseguir con suma facilidad. Era muy fácil aburrirse en una casa tan grande como en la que solía vivir y se le ocurrió la idea de hacer «volar» el pequeño coche.</p>
<p>Tras un primer intento, todo estuvo bien. El auto pequeño se estrelló contra la alfombra y ésta amortiguó el golpe. Satori comenzó a imaginar que dentro del juguete había un piloto, de esos de acrobacias que pasaban por el televisor, así que siguió y siguió hasta que, al empujarlo muy fuerte, el coche se estrelló contra el frágil jarrón. Se hizo pedazos y los fragmentos plateados quedaron regados por la alfombra ahora empapada; y las flores —bonitas, moradas y «preciadas»— quedaron dispersas por el suelo.</p>
<p>La madre de Satori, que estaba en una habitación lejana, llegó para verle en el momento justo en el que él recogía un fragmento plateado.</p>
<p>—¿Qué hiciste, Satori?</p>
<p>Ella estaba furiosa. Ante sus palabras y su tono escandalizado, Satori se sobresaltó, el trozo de cristal se enterró en su dedo y la sangre comenzó a salir.</p>
<p>La mujer se quedó quieta un momento, sus ojos absorbiendo la situación, pasando aquella mirada color rojizo por el jarrón y sus flores en el suelo, el juguete culpable y el niño que no supo medirse en sus travesuras. Su madre, después de ver sus flores preciadas en el suelo, lloró y se puso furiosa —Satori no cree que haya una palabra que pueda definir el comportamiento de su madre más que esa—. Llamó a alguien a gritos y, después de reprocharle su pecado con la mirada, le pidió a la joven niñera que le pusiera un castigo digno de su travesura, después de todo y a ojos de su madre, aquel incidente también era responsabilidad de la muchacha por no hacer su trabajo de manera adecuada.</p>
<p>Satori no recuerda el nombre de su niñera, sólo recuerda que ella se negó a obedecer a su madre. Pensó que su empleadora bromeaba (una broma de muy mal gusto, además), pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, comenzó a cuestionarla —en su expresión, su voz y postura—. Todo aquello solo le demostró a su madre que la muchacha era igual de débil que Satori.</p>
<p>La señora Tendo era muy creativa. Se le ocurrió, entonces, quitarse uno de los adornos que mantenían su peinado perfecto, en su lugar. Eran unos palillos largos y especiales, de color negro y grabados con flores, mandados a hacer por su padre como presente de algún otro aniversario. Se lo tendió a la niñera mientras ésta le veía desesperada sin saber qué hacer; en cambio, a Satori le pidió poner las manos sobre la mesa, sus dedos bien extendidos, sin doblarlos ni un ápice.</p>
<p>—Quince en cada mano.</p>
<p>La muchacha le miró, suplicándole «no», pero la señora Tendo hizo caso omiso y a cambio hizo un gesto con la cabeza: «adelante, estoy esperando». Entonces, los golpes comenzaron y, con cada uno, su niñera dejaba escapar un quejido mientras su madre permanecía impasible. Si la muchacha titubeaba o su madre consideraba que el golpe no era digno de llamarse castigo, la cuenta se congelaba. Satori aguantó cada uno, más de los treinta golpes prometidos sin llorar; pero sus ojos, aquellos que los otros niños del vecindario ya temían, se abrían cada vez más.</p>
<p>Cuando todo terminó, cuando sus dedos se habían puesto de color morado y comenzaba a sentir el dolor, le ordenaron volver a su habitación y reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho. Satori obedeció en silencio. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, puso el seguro y se echó a llorar.</p>
<p>Sus dedos cierran el grifo del agua con poca fuerza y se yergue. Los ve un par de segundos, los estudia. No hay marcas de ningún color, sus manos permanecen pulcras con la excepción de los callos por la gran cantidad de prácticas a las que se ve sometido; tal vez una manchita blanca, de cuando se enterró una piedrecilla al caer en un parque, pero nada más. Se quita las vendas sucias de sus dedos y también las observa. No hay manchas de sangre en ellas; no hay morado o verde en sus dedos, están limpios.</p>
<p>—Oye.</p>
<p>Alza la mirada. Se encuentra con la figura de Semi, quien está expectante a sus acciones. Satori lo estudia también, a aquel cabello plata —como lo era el jarrón de su madre—; a su figura que, al no estar usando su uniforme de práctica, se ve igual que los dedos de Satori, sin tener rastro de morado en ella.</p>
<p>—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Semi pregunta de repente, molesto al verse bajo tal escrutinio.</p>
<p>Satori sonríe, porque está acostumbrado a hacerlo, al igual que a adivinar los pensamientos de la gente y a esconderse de ellos.</p>
<p>—¿Sabes, Semi-Semi? —empieza. Impregna su voz con la misma entonación de cuando desea saber la respuesta de cosas serias o importantes—. Me estaba preguntando, si tu cabello ya es blanco, ¿de qué color serán tus canas? Porque a Wakatoshi le han salido algunas canas y…</p>
<p>Semi le lanza la toalla seca que lleva consigo a la cara, lo que toma un poco por sorpresa a Satori.</p>
<p>—Tu cabello es un desastre —Semi declara y se marcha.</p>
<p>Hasta ese momento Satori se da cuenta de su cabello medio caído y peinado arruinado, todo un desastre pegajoso gracias al fijador que usa. No le da importancia, pues cuando regrese al gimnasio la práctica ya habrá terminado.</p>
<p>Con cada paso que da sus dedos acarician la tela de la toalla sobre su cabeza. No pueden dejar de temblar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El tercer recuerdo, a comparación de los anteriores, no es amable.</p>
<p>Coincide, para variar, con la visita de un pariente lejano que él y su familia no han visto en años. Llega en forma de un aviso, un mensaje de texto diciendo que uno de sus tíos, junto con su familia, visitará a sus padres. Le escriben un «sería bueno que estuvieras aquí» como despedida.</p>
<p>Satori frunce el ceño. Ha vivido entre mentiras como para saber distinguir una a la perfección. Deja el mensaje pendiente, ya después responderá que está muy ocupado con las actividades del club y por eso no puede ir. La verdad, sin embargo, es que no quiere ir.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi le acompaña a un conbini después de terminar las prácticas. Es necesario que vaya cuanto antes a comprar el nuevo número de la Jump y uno de los pudines que tanto le gustan, de esos que deben admirarse por un rato y en su totalidad antes de comerse. Va contento, por supuesto, y ansioso. Su manga favorito regresa de una pausa en ese número y el último capítulo publicado fue muy emocionante.</p>
<p>Es ahí cuando recuerda, con cada paso que da, la sensación de unas manos ajenas sobre su cuerpo, en lugares que no deberían estar.</p>
<p>No sabía qué sucedía, mucho menos las razones. Sólo que su familiar, un primo mayor suyo, había dicho «vamos, quiero pasar un rato contigo». Le engañó con la promesa de un juego, de ver un programa en la televisión.</p>
<p>Los adultos no sospecharon nada tras esas palabras pues el mayor, ante los ojos de los padres de Satori, se traba de alguien digno de admiración, alguien responsable; además, no eran más que un par de niños. Después, los adultos se fueron a hacer cosas de adultos, como hablar de los vecinos y de la gente que no estaba presente; por lo que, en cuanto no hubo nadie vigilando que los niños no hicieran más allá de sus travesuras permitidas, cuando obedeció a la sugerencia de «es mejor si nos recostamos en el sofá», las caricias empezaron.</p>
<p>Satori se quedó muy quieto durante todo el tiempo que duró aquello, sin saber con exactitud qué era lo que debía hacer. Sus ojos se centraron en la película que pasaban por el televisor; su mente trataba de centrarse en los diálogos y alejarse de los quejidos que recibía en su oído.</p>
<p>Siempre que Satori escuchaba pasos cerca, se encogía de miedo; pero en esas ocasiones le alegraban, porque aquellas pisadas de adulto indicaban que todo movimiento se detendría y pronto regresaría a su normalidad. Después, siempre después, ninguno hablaba.</p>
<p>Sus padres solían ser como un reloj, preguntaban sin falta si se habían divertido. Satori no respondía, alcanzaba a oír lo que se suponía debían haber hecho a la vez que pensaba «mentir está mal». Así era siempre, Satori no respondía en voz alta, no se quejaba más que en su cabeza; el otro mentía, decía «bien» y sonreía.</p>
<p>—Nos vemos después, Satori —se despedía de él.</p>
<p>Fue en tantas ocasiones que, aún si le dice a su cerebro «haz que recuerde el tiempo» sabe que eso no sucederá. Satori cree que su cerebro sólo coopera cuando se trata de vóley, películas, cómics y de Wakatoshi-kun… tal vez también de Semi y de otros miembros del equipo que puede llamar amigos. ¿Habrían sido meses? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? El tiempo que fuese ya no importaba, lo que sí es que al menos eso se detuvo hasta que esa rama de su familia se mudó a otro lugar. Tampoco llegó a importarle a dónde se habían ido, ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse si él había sido el único hasta ahora que su cabeza se encarga de regresarle ese recuerdo perdido.</p>
<p>Tal vez aquello había durado mucho tiempo, tal vez poco. Lo que sí tiene presente son dos cosas: que todo se detuvo hasta que su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar —poco antes de que sus parientes se mudaran— y que no intentó decir nada. Para sus padres tal vez aquello sería una excusa, un pretexto nada elaborado para llamar la atención y que tendría graves consecuencias sólo para él. Tal vez, se dice, no le tomó tanta importancia y en realidad no sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello, por eso su mente lo borró. Tal vez, se dice, sí le importó, le marcó; y, por eso, su cerebro decidió bloquear esa información.</p>
<p>—¿Sucede algo? —Wakatoshi pregunta, la curiosidad apenas perceptible en el tono de su voz.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi-kun, Satori piensa, no tiene por qué lidiar aún más con toda la mierda que hay en su cabeza.</p>
<p>—Nada, nada. ¿Te dijo Semi-Semi? ¿Qué le pregunté sobre sus canas?</p>
<p>—Sí, me dijo.</p>
<p>—Estaba tan molesto, pero es que tengo curiosidad… Ah, se me olvidó responder que no iba a ir a casa. Lo haré después.</p>
<p>Aunque Wakatoshi-kun se mantiene en silencio, Satori sabe que él es del tipo de personas que no se traga sus excusas.</p>
<p>«Mentir está mal» se repite, pero es por el bien de Wakatoshi-kun.</p>
<p>Cuando regresan al dormitorio, aun asimilando el recuerdo anterior, responde el mensaje y añade que tiene mucha tarea para el día siguiente. No habrá problema, le creerán, porque estar en Shiratorizawa es un privilegio del que muy pocos pueden gozar y, si sus padres disfrutan de algo, es el ser privilegiados. Apaga el teléfono, si preguntan dirá que se le acabó la batería; si alguno de sus compañeros o algún profesor le busca, que vaya hasta su dormitorio.</p>
<p>«Mentir está mal», su mente le susurra. «No si eres un demonio como yo», Satori se responde.</p>
<p>Por el momento lo único que quiere es dormir, ya después leerá su nuevo volumen de la Jump.</p>
<hr/>
<p>El realizar una investigación nunca había sido un fastidio tan grande como en ese momento. No entendía cómo de un reporte de historia terminó en búsquedas de términos que le ayudaran a comprender por qué era tan… defectuoso. Su navegador está a punto de colapsar con tantas pestañas que tiene abiertas y no sabe si tendrá el tiempo suficiente para revisar cada una de ellas.</p>
<p>Lee todo lo que puede lo más rápido que puede y, en el momento en el que una definición no «encaja» con él, abandona el artículo para no regresar. ¿Por qué no hay algo útil para él? Quiere saber por qué esta vez el recuerdo duele de otra forma. Por qué, cuando a los doce dio su primer beso a un niño, no se sintió asqueado o maravillado como la mayoría, en la actualidad, lo hace parecer.</p>
<p>Le había visto con atención unas cuantas veces por los pasillos y, en las pocas ocasiones que conversaron gracias a los trabajos en conjunto que los profesores les asignaban, vio que él era el único que le entendía… o al menos se esforzaba en hacerlo.</p>
<p>Como diferentes situaciones en la vida de Satori, en esa ocasión tampoco pudo evitar el cometer un error. Si bien ese beso, una presión apenas de labios no había despertado nada en él, sirvió para imponer distancia y revelarle que, en efecto, era diferente. Sin ningún filtro en la boca, confesó lo que sentía —o la carencia de ello—. Notó cómo la emoción, desconocida para Satori, que se reflejaba en los ojos del otro niño se rompía. Poco después, aquel que consideró su amigo, la única persona en el mundo capaz de entenderle, se alejó de él y comenzó a esparcir aún más el rumor de que Satori era un monstruo.</p>
<p>No ayudaba que la palabra «yokai» ya estuviera asociada a Satori, que destacara en deportes y que todos evitaran el cruzar la mirada con él. No ayudaba que su madre se preguntara de manera frecuente qué era lo que había hecho para tener un hijo así, tan irresponsable y descuidado, con ojos rojizos que daban miedo al no parpadear por un largo rato. Satori pensó que, si todas las personas le iban a tratar de demonio, bien podría ser uno.</p>
<p>A pesar de que Washijo Tanji-kun le dio libertad y ánimos para continuar —en su propio lenguaje, claro—, Satori pensaba que, como yokai que era, debía vivir y cumplir las expectativas de los demás. Debía seguir atemorizando a los otros, haciéndoles creer que en realidad era un demonio que podía adivinar cada movimiento que hacían. Les iba a hacer creer que era un demonio que había dado un beso a alguien similar a él. Satori era un ser maligno que de vez en cuando, y antes de lastimar a alguien, rompía jarrones y flores caras para calmar un poco el aburrimiento que le abrumaba.</p>
<p>Pensó que ya no se iba a dejar atormentar por golpes en las manos, por toques no deseados, por quebrar amistades y dañar su propio corazón. Como demonio se protegería de todo aquello y, si tenía que seguir fingiendo que no estaba defectuoso, que así fuera.</p>
<p>—¿Homoerotismo? ¿No hacías un reporte de historia?</p>
<p>Semi interrumpe una vez más la tormenta que hay en su cabeza. Satori parpadea un par de veces y después nota que Semi lleva una laptop consigo, muy afianzada bajo el brazo. Sus ojos lucen cansados, su figura se ve un poco tensa… de seguro ha estado entrenando de más y no ha dormido o descansado como es debido. A Tanji-kun no le gustará eso si llega a enterarse.</p>
<p>—Sí, pero me aburrí y me pasé al de literatura —responde, como si nada; mantiene su expresión en blanco para que sus pensamientos no se reflejen en su rostro. Semi alza una ceja; él continúa—. ¿Sabías que han publicado una antología erótica con relatos de Ihara Saikaku, Semi-Semi? Aunque dudo que sea erótica.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo sé —se escucha tenue, no quiere alzar la voz en la biblioteca a pesar de que ellos son los únicos a esas horas—. Lo compré hace poco.</p>
<p>—Oh —Satori contesta, porque no se le ocurre alguna otra cosa que decir. Semi le ha sorprendido.</p>
<p>Comienza a estudiar a Semi un poco más, a notar los detalles que siempre se le escapan; mientras tanto, el silencio se prolonga y el párpado de Semi parece tener un ligero tic, su ceño se frunce. Satori cree que está a punto de soltarle algún insulto que él responderá con mucho ahínco.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, lo que Semi dice dista de lo que se imaginó.</p>
<p>—Podría prestártela.</p>
<p>—¿La antología? —pregunta, porque le ha tomado por sorpresa. Sigue sin creer que Semi le ofrezca una de sus valiosas posesiones a él.</p>
<p>—¿De qué más estamos hablando?</p>
<p>Satori sopesa la oferta. Tal vez ha observado cómo cuida sus múltiples volúmenes de la Jump, o el mismo Wakatoshi-kun ha hablado de sus hábitos inocuos de lectura o que Satori sería incapaz de dañar un libro. No cualquiera hace una oferta como esa, mucho menos a alguien como él… a menos que quieran obtener algo a cambio. Satori frunce el ceño, lo piensa unos segundos y anuncia su respuesta.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, Semi-Semi —decide aceptar, su instinto le dice que lo haga.</p>
<p>—¿Hasta cuándo dejarás de llamarme así?</p>
<p>—Nunca, Semi-Semi —repite para hacer entender su punto.</p>
<p>Semi no dice más, sólo suspira antes de dar la media vuelta y marcharse.</p>
<p>Satori da un último vistazo a su «investigación» antes de guardar todo y olvidarse de ella por el resto del día. Regresa a los dormitorios mientras tararea una canción.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Sin faltar a su palabra y tras amenazarle por si no cuidaba el libro, Semi le presta la antología de Ihara a Satori. Son historias sencillas, no cree que haya otra manera de decirlo. Si la persona que escribió el prólogo tiene algo de razón y en realidad es un estudio del campo como presume, el beneficio de Japón es… bueno, no quiere ahondar en detalles que terminarán en discusiones absurdas, le agotan.</p>
<p>Recuerda, entonces, otro suceso en su corta vida cuando los rumores del demonio Tendo disminuyeron y, con ello, le devolvieron un poco de la normalidad y tranquilidad en la que había vivido antes.</p>
<p>Un chico, compañero suyo del club de vóley —¿había sido un senpai?, ¿kohai? Esos detalles todavía no los recuerda— que había conversado varias veces con él, pidió su ayuda para ordenar el pequeño almacén después de que las actividades del club se terminaron. Satori no se había molestado en ponerle mayor atención, no buscó indicios de nada y la intuición que siempre le acompañaba parecía haberse apagado en ese momento; es por ello que no se negó.</p>
<p>Mientras acomodaban todo, platicaron de cosas absurdas. Lo sabe porque, si no hubiera sido así, las recordaría. Al menos eso es lo que quiere creer. Conversaron hasta que un diálogo quedó interrumpido, pues el muchacho se acercó demasiado a Satori. La respiración caía sobre su cara, las manos a los costados de su rostro, el olor del sudor le picaba la nariz.</p>
<p>«Ah, kabe-don» Satori pensó mientras recordaba una escena que había visto el día anterior en un dorama. Después, su compañero le besó.</p>
<p>Satori, con la escasa experiencia de una ocasión pasada y las consecuencias que ésta había traído, tomó la rápida decisión de corresponder e imitar. Le dejó hacer lo que quiso e incluso, cuando el otro usó su lengua, copió el movimiento. No le empujó, mucho menos le reclamó.</p>
<p>Cuando su senpai se alejó —ahora recuerda, ese día era el último que el otro chico asistiría al club—, evitó la mirada de Satori y con un «creo que ya hemos terminado aquí. Gracias, Tendo-kun», se despidió. Después, si Satori llegaba a encontrarse con él en los pasillos, éste le ignoraba. No dolía, se decía, era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.</p>
<p>Su libreta de notas está en blanco, lo que le devuelve al momento presente, al reemplazar un instante el recuerdo con el pensamiento de la gran probabilidad que tiene de leer el libro otra vez. Compara pasado, presente y novela. Da vuelta al lápiz en su mano al igual que el recuerdo da vueltas en su cabeza. Ahora que lo piensa y analiza bien, no sintió nada, ni una alteración en su ánimo o emoción de algún tipo. Ni siquiera con ese «beso francés» que, leyó en algún lado, se supone deben ser eróticos y sólo se le figuró eterno.</p>
<p>—Oye, Wakatoshi-kun —llama. Su amigo deja de escribir en ese instante para enfocarse por completo en él—. ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?</p>
<p>Wakatoshi le observa por dos segundos exactos. A pesar de que la mayoría de las personas crea que Wakatoshi es impasible, Satori es capaz de reconocer la sorpresa en el rostro del otro. Es una pregunta que nadie jamás hace, de temas que casi nunca discuten. Tres segundos de silencio después, Wakatoshi al fin responde.</p>
<p>—No —es una respuesta honesta y directa, como siempre lo son las respuestas de él.</p>
<p>—Quería pedir tu opinión porque no sé qué poner en el reporte, pero no has besado a nadie —Satori se queja, es lo único que se le ocurre hacer.</p>
<p>—¿Y tú, Tendo? ¿Has besado a alguien?</p>
<p>La pregunta de Wakatoshi resuena entre ellos; después, se disuelve en el silencio. Satori se estremece, debió suponer que ese sería el complemento de la negativa. Al principio no quiere contestar con la verdad, pero si hay algo que es capaz de sentir, es culpa al estar mintiendo de manera constante a su mejor amigo.</p>
<p>Mira hacia el techo y confiesa.</p>
<p>—Mmm… no, no he besado a nadie.</p>
<p>Al menos no por iniciativa propia, dice para sí. Satori se voltea hacia Wakatoshi y nota algo en ese rostro por lo general imperturbable. Es una pequeña arruga que delata su incredulidad. Satori no sabe por qué si él es honestidad pura cuando se trata de Wakatoshi y las conversaciones que mantienen. Repite las palabras que ha dicho, esta vez en su mente, y repara en que no fue del todo honesto. Está omitiendo detalles; Wakatoshi se ha dado cuenta de ello. Ah, ahí está ese sentimiento de culpa.</p>
<p>—Ah —dice con una emoción que no puede identificar, fingiendo que es un detalle que acaba de recordar, algo que no está muy lejos de la verdad—, pero sí me han besado. No se siente nada, Wakatoshi-kun, nada. Por eso te pregunté sobre ello. Las películas y los dramas, y parece que también los libros mienten sobre eso.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi se mantiene en silencio, luego retoma su escritura. Satori lee desde el principio una vez más.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Un día flojo, de esos en los que parece que su memoria no va a jugar con él —tiene un buen presentimiento—, se le ocurre invitar a Wakatoshi, Reon y Semi a comer. Wakatoshi asiente; Reon rechaza la invitación, explicando que no puede ir con ellos porque tiene un compromiso familiar. Aunque Semi al principio duda en acompañarlos, decide hacerlo después de que Satori comienza a decir cómo es comprensible el avergonzarse para salir en público con ese suéter morado tan horrible que Semi lleva puesto. Por supuesto, eso obtiene la reacción esperada: Semi se enoja y los acompaña, diciendo que Satori debe pagar lo que él coma, una retribución pequeña por haberle ofendido. Satori responde que sí, ese era su plan desde el principio.</p>
<p>El lugar es cálido, se siente cálido. Satori cree que es del tipo de lugares que tienen una sensación a hogar. Él no conoce lo que es eso, pero la atmósfera dista de la que siempre hay en su casa, con su familia. En este lugar el dueño siempre lo saluda con afecto y, aunque al principio se mostró reacio a pensar que así fuese el anciano, con el ir y venir de los diferentes clientes se dio cuenta de que esa era la verdadera personalidad del hombre. Esta ocasión no es diferente y también saluda, alegre, a Wakatoshi y a Semi.</p>
<p>Este pequeño restaurante, vóleibol y los dormitorios del Shiratorizawa son lo único que Satori está dispuesto a asemejar a un hogar.</p>
<p>—Hola, Tendo-kun. ¿Qué van a comer tus amigos?</p>
<p>La mesera es hija del dueño. Es una muchacha un poco mayor que el propio Satori e igual de amable y cálida que su padre. Nunca le pregunta qué va a comer, ella ya sabe qué tipo de ramen es el que Satori prefiere.</p>
<p>—El ramen de aquí es delicioso —Satori dice a los otros dos. Está ansioso y emocionado, quiere que prueben una de sus recomendaciones.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi asiente y deja que Satori escoja el tipo de ramen que él quiere que pruebe. Wakatoshi es de ese tipo, del que permite algunas imposiciones de las personas que él decide. Semi, por otro lado, el tan irritante Semi que no puede quedarse sin venganza contra Satori, pide tsukemen.</p>
<p>Satori entrecierra los ojos, acusándole con la mirada. No se queja en voz alta porque no quiere ser reprendido por el anciano ni por Wakatoshi. El descarado de Semi, cuando la chica se va a entregar sus órdenes, le sonríe. Es en ese instante que Satori pierde la paciencia.</p>
<p>—Eita-kun —pronuncia el honorífico con fuerza—, te traje a comer ramen.</p>
<p>—Sí, lo sé.</p>
<p>—Entonces, si te traje a comer ramen, ¿por qué pediste tsukemen?</p>
<p>La maldita sonrisa de Semi se hace más grande, pero no dice nada; Satori se enoja, Wakatoshi ni se inmuta.</p>
<p>—Dime, Wakatoshi-kun, ¿por qué no pide ramen?</p>
<p>Su amigo parece pensar en darle alguna respuesta que pueda convencerle, cuando Semi les interrumpe.</p>
<p>—Voy al baño —Semi dice y se va. Satori le ve preguntar algo a la mesera y a ella señalar el lugar en el que está el baño.</p>
<p>Cuando Semi vuelve con ellos, Satori sigue preguntándose —y quejándose con Wakatoshi— cuáles son las ventajas del tsukemen para preferirlo al ramen que pidieron y, por supuesto, sigue molesto.</p>
<p>La mesera regresa con ellos y les lleva su pedido. Al ver los platos con sumo detalle, Satori se sorprende cuando nota que en ninguno de ellos hay tsukemen. Ve, con ojos muy abiertos e incrédulos, el plato de ramen que yace frente a Semi mientras éste pronuncia un «gracias».</p>
<p>Satori quiere preguntar por qué, pero las palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta. Se remueve en su asiento y está seguro de la expresión que tiene su propio rostro. Semi observa su comportamiento y, antes de tomar bocado, responde la pregunta muda.</p>
<p>—Cambié de opinión.</p>
<p>Ah, piensa Satori, fue cuando habló a la mesera. El «itadakimasu» de Semi es casi un susurro, pero a oídos de Satori, resuena como si lo hubiera gritado.</p>
<p>—Oh, tenías razón —Semi esboza una sonrisa—. Está delicioso.</p>
<p>De repente, el suéter morado y feo de Semi ya no le parece tan feo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Con el paso del tiempo, Satori se ha convencido de varias cosas. La primera de ellas es que jugar en los lugares donde hay cosas bonitas y frágiles no es buena idea; la segunda es que el besar no es nada a como lo pintan en los programas de televisión y no es algo que quiera hacer. La tercera, más simple, es que, aparte de contadas excepciones, no hay nada con lo que pueda decir «quiero hacer esto». La cuarta, no tan simple, es algo que aún no alcanza a comprender del todo. Por qué aquel color que siempre ha asociado a algo intocable y fuera de su alcance es usado por Semi fuera del ámbito escolar.</p>
<p>El suéter feo que utilizó cuando fueron a comer ramen es reemplazado por otro, más grueso y más grande, menos feo esta vez e, igual, de color morado.</p>
<p>Satori siente que han pasado minutos desde que llamó a la puerta del dormitorio y Semi apareció detrás de ella como si nada. Su sorpresa inicial ayudó a que su percepción sienta que el tiempo se ha congelado, cuando sabe muy bien que es un truco de su mente y en realidad sólo han sido pocos segundos.</p>
<p>—Sólo quiero que sepas…</p>
<p>Satori tiende el libro prestado y deja la frase inconclusa, esperando a que el otro haga lo suyo. Semi frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada, piensa por un instante hasta que sonríe, lleno de confianza.</p>
<p>—Que es tarde.</p>
<p>Satori se decepciona.</p>
<p>—No, Semi-Semi. Es «quién soy». «Sólo quiero que sepas quién soy». Como la canción.</p>
<p>—¿Y cómo se supone que sepa que estás hablando de una canción? —Semi reclama y toma el libro, es un poco brusco en su acción. Deja la puerta abierta y se adentra en el dormitorio.</p>
<p>Satori sabe que aquello es una invitación que puede rechazar, pero la toma, porque así le dicta su corazón. «Debes seguir fastidiando a Semi, en venganza del ramen», piensa.</p>
<p>—Siempre te digo que completes la canción, Semi-Semi. Nunca es una frase cualquiera, siempre una canción.</p>
<p>—Ya —dice desinteresado. Después, algo en su mirada cambia y sonríe. A Satori le recorre un escalofrío—. Entonces, ¿qué te pareció? ¿Ihara? ¿Te ayudó?</p>
<p>—Son historias sencillas —repite lo que pensó con anterioridad, sin parpadear, seguro de sí.</p>
<p>Los labios de Semi borran la sonrisa y se transforman en una línea recta. Después, en cuestión de centésimas de segundos, Semi vuelve a sonreír, pero no se detiene ahí. Ríe a carcajadas, un estruendoso sonido que le hace doler el estómago y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas. Satori le ve incrédulo hasta que se va tranquilizando. Sus ojos rojizos de demonio siguen los dedos pálidos de Semi y la delicadeza con la que estos quitan los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos.</p>
<p>Semi abre la boca para decir algo solo para volver a reírse como un loco. Satori comienza a pensar que Semi es un idiota.</p>
<p>—Lo siento —dice—, pero de todas las cosas que imaginé, no pensé que dirías eso.</p>
<p>—¿Acaso piensas, Semi-Semi?</p>
<p>—No tientes tu suerte —comenta sin veneno en la voz, con la sonrisa de vuelta a sus labios—. Entonces, supongo que no quieres leer la segunda parte.</p>
<p>Eso llama la atención de Satori. Desvía la mirada de Semi hacia el pequeño librero, buscando el título del que le está hablando. Lo encuentra. Satori sonríe, es una sonrisa de esas, amplias, de las que solo los demonios como él suelen hacer; extiende la palma de su mano sin decir ni una palabra más.</p>
<p>Minutos más tarde, Satori abandona el dormitorio de Semi con un nuevo libro bajo el brazo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cuando dan la noticia de que Shirabu reemplazará a Semi como titular, el gimnasio se queda envuelto en un silencio incómodo. No es secreto que Semi está ahí por una beca, todos lo saben —aunque nadie va expresándolo en voz alta—, y las consecuencias que ese cambio puede ocasionar son graves. Semi, sin embargo, sorprende a todos al aceptar la decisión de Washijo, sin replicar ni titubear en sus palabras o en su mirada.</p>
<p>Más tarde, después de la práctica, Satori llama a la puerta de Semi para devolver el segundo libro prestado y tarda mucho más tiempo fuera de la habitación, a diferencia de la ocasión anterior. Se escucha ruido adentro y Semi pide que espere unos cuantos segundos. Cuando la puerta al fin se abre, lo que le recibe es un Semi despeinado, con los ojos rojos y el ceño fruncido, ataviado con el mismo suéter morado y feo que Satori ahora clasifica como «no tan feo».</p>
<p>—¿Estabas llorando, Semi-Semi?</p>
<p>Satori dice sin delicadeza antes de que el otro siquiera pregunte el motivo por el que está afuera de su dormitorio. Aunque no es difícil de adivinar, incluso para alguien que no es un monstruo de la adivinación. Semi suspira.</p>
<p>—No, estaba haciendo un ensayo y me quedé dormido —cubre un bostezo con una de sus manos, lo que refuerza su declaración.</p>
<p>—Oh.</p>
<p>—Sí, ¿vas a pasar o no?</p>
<p>Semi se hace a un lado, igual que la vez pasada. Satori le sigue; nota un diccionario y el libro de inglés abiertos sobre el escritorio, la silla está desacomodada, y de los audífonos se escapan unos cuantos guturales. Reconoce esa canción en seguida, es de los grupos favoritos de Semi. No toma mucho para que Satori deduzca que el armador está deprimido, pues Semi solo escucha a ese grupo sin parar cuando no está «de humor».</p>
<p>—No digas nada —Semi habla. Su voz se escucha ronca.</p>
<p>Satori considera si es porque ha despertado hace nada o porque está molesto.</p>
<p>—No iba a decir nada.</p>
<p>—Más te vale.</p>
<p>Semi no está de humor, decide. Así que decide hacer la devolución a la que vino. Extiende el libro; pero, antes de que Semi lo tome, Satori lo aleja de él y condiciona la entrega a que finalice la oración.</p>
<p>—Y no quiero que el mundo...</p>
<p>—¿Muera?</p>
<p>Aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado, la respuesta de Semi es otra decepción que permite que se muestre en su rostro. Pone el libro con fuerza en aquella mano extendida mientras sonríe.</p>
<p>—No, Semi-Semi. Es «me vea». Pero esta vez te perdonaré porque estás decepcionado.</p>
<p>El muchacho toma el libro de mala gana y lo devuelve con cuidado al estante, justo al lado del anterior. Después, se dispone a arreglar el desorden en su escritorio, colocando las tapas a los bolígrafos, cerrando libros y cuadernos. Satori le ve sin decir palabra y sin intervenir. Luego, Semi toma el control de la consola de juegos y se lo tiende a Satori, formulando una pregunta con sus ojos.</p>
<p>Satori abre los ojos un poco, sorprendido, pero acepta la oferta. La sorpresa aumenta, así como la dicha, cuando nota que lo que jugarán es uno de los últimos de Naruto, con gráficos excelentes y sistema de combate propios de una consola de nueva generación. El modo «historia» comienza y Satori se encarga de la primera batalla, Semi de la segunda. Se turnan el mando por un rato antes de que Semi se relaje —y despierte— por completo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué te pareció? El libro —Semi añade. No hacía falta, Satori ya lo había adivinado.</p>
<p>—Son historias sencillas —responde por falta de elocuencia en ese momento; al mismo tiempo, esquiva a un enemigo, la dificultad aumenta de manera considerable si lo compara con el anterior—. No entiendo qué tiene de especial.</p>
<p>Semi le observa muy atento a él, a sus gestos, ademanes, incluso a las palabras que puedan abandonar sus labios. Procede, entonces, a explicarle que se trata de romance en apogeo, en la juventud del primer amor, donde la belleza de los protagonistas está en flor, todo en su punto más alto antes de marchitarse con el tiempo. Escrito así, menciona, ese florecer perdura mientras haya una persona que esté interesada en leer.</p>
<p>Satori no lo entiende. Sabe que esas cosas existen, que la atracción y el romance es algo que debería haber experimentado al menos una vez; pero Satori está roto, es un demonio que, si no puede tener el amor de sus padres, no merece nada más. Tal vez es un precio que tiene que pagar por alejarse de su casa y obtener cualquier cosa que se asemeje a la libertad.</p>
<p>—Ya veo —pronuncia su mentira.</p>
<p>Semi ríe y le responde:</p>
<p>—Ya lo entenderás.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Semi trabaja duro. Es por ello que, al verlo, Satori no cree que la acción desencadene otro de esos recuerdos que tanto ha llegado a odiar; pero lo hace, porque así es su suerte.</p>
<p>Estaba en su casa en aquella ocasión, yendo de puntillas, de habitación en habitación, escuchando el crujir de los muebles y del piso de madera, deteniéndose cuando la madera se quejaba para enfocarse, esta vez, en pasos apresurados y ajenos por el corredor. Movió los dedos de los pies, contento por el par nuevo de calcetines que compró con el dinero —suelto y que no era de trampa— que encontró. Le ayudaban a moverse en silencio por la casa y a robarse comida de la alacena sin que se dieran cuenta.</p>
<p>Cuando los pasos se escucharon cercanos y, más aún, las voces aumentaban de volumen, abandonó la cocina sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió y subió de dos en dos los escalones que le guiaban hasta su habitación. Pero, casi al final de la escalera, cuando estaba a punto de considerarse victorioso, un paso en falso le hizo caer. Su rodilla se golpeó en el escalón y, aunque quiso llorar, se levantó rápido. Como pudo llegó a su habitación, el televisor seguía con el partido de vóleibol, tal como la había dejado, así que actuó como si estuviera viéndolo, como si no se hubiera movido de ahí.</p>
<p>Si su madre notó su cojera, no pronunció palabra sobre ello. Satori se felicitó mientras pensaba que un día sería libre para dejar de adivinar qué dinero era trampa y cuál no, de observar con cautela las grietas en los muebles, de aprender los sonidos de la casa y la forma en la que podía usarlos a su favor.</p>
<p>Al verle moverse por el gimnasio, esforzarse como nadie más está haciendo, Satori recuerda aquella «lección» que Semi le dio. Le ve y piensa sobre esa belleza en flor, en la juventud que sin duda se marchitará en unos cuantos años. Satori cree que esa es una de las ideas que permanecen en la mente de Semi, que es por ello que practica y se enfoca en el «ahora o nunca»; también ha tenido esta última idea, pero aplicada a una situación y contexto diferentes.</p>
<p>Semi, de forma súbita y desafiando sus patrones de conducta que Satori se ha dedicado a adivinar, realiza un nuevo movimiento que deja perplejos a él, al Capitán Ushijima y a Washijo-sensei. Semi ríe y festeja con su puño en el aire.</p>
<p>Satori no puede evitar pensar que Semi representa, en esos momentos, la libertad que el propio Satori siempre ha querido tener.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tendido sobre la cama, Satori no puede dormir. Ya lo ha pensado y dicho, en voz alta y para sí, que su cerebro —en especial su memoria— se está encargando de hacer que su juventud en flor se marchite antes de tiempo con todos esos recuerdos que no pidió, mucho menos quiere recuperar. Se puede perdonar el que le ataquen durante el día, cuando está consciente; pero no cuando lo hacen mientras duerme.</p>
<p>En la oscuridad, recién despierto de forma abrupta, tararea aquella canción con la que ha estado fastidiando a Semi desde hace tiempo; es un intento para tranquilizarse. Repite las palabras en su mente, evoca la melodía, se concentra en ella. Una de sus frases reza que todo está hecho para romperse; Satori piensa que las personas no son una excepción.</p>
<p>Harto de que su método no funcione, y con la cautela y agilidad que podrían rivalizar a la de un gato, abandona su cama y se escabulle del dormitorio. Se siente encerrado a pesar del amplio espacio. Se ve en la necesidad de huir, de tomar aire fresco, alejarse lo más pronto posible de sus pesadillas. Camina presuroso sin detenerse hasta que el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas le inunda la vista.</p>
<p>Distingue algunas constelaciones, de esas que siempre vienen como ejemplos en los libros de texto que le aburren. No aparta la vista de su titilar. Una ligera brisa le recibe, encargándose de traerle de vuelta a su realidad presente, aquella que puede tocar y oler, no a la pasada que su mente le quiere recordar a pesar de haberla olvidado por razones cualesquiera.</p>
<p>¿Será un sueño?, se pregunta, ¿será otra jugarreta de su mente?</p>
<p>No puede evitar temblar mientras recuerda la clara sensación de opresión en su garganta. De tener que ver el rostro de su padre, deformado por el enojo, mientras demostraba que sus manos eran capaces de hacer mucho daño, rodeando el cuello de Satori, apretando cada vez más para cortarle la respiración y que así dejara de vivir. Recuerda gritar «me lastimas», «no, por favor», y otras cosas más que no sirvieron para detener a su onírico padre… agradece que esas súplicas no se escucharan fuera del sueño y no despertaran a nadie más.</p>
<p>—Fue un sueño —dice en voz alta, seguro de ello. Aún quiere confiar lo suficiente en su cerebro como para creer que eso no es un recuerdo.</p>
<p>Sus dedos pasan ligeros y suaves por su cuello, conscientes de los fragmentos de la pesadilla anterior. Su cuerpo tiembla. Sus ojos se enfocan de nuevo en lo despejado que luce el cielo, en las estrellas brillantes que lo adornan. Le mantienen a salvo, con los pies sobre la tierra.</p>
<p>—¿Tendo?</p>
<p>Aunque escucha su nombre —dicho con curiosidad y preocupación— Satori no voltea para ver el rostro de Semi, sigue quieto, sin despegar sus ojos de las estrellas.</p>
<p>—Oye, Tendo —una pausa—, ¿estás bien?</p>
<p>Una ráfaga de aire les abraza y Satori tiembla. Recién es consciente de lo empapada que está su playera gracias al sudor, de lo desordenado que debe verse su cabello, de lo mucho que le arden los ojos. Antes de responder sabe que su voz se escuchará extraña, así que se aclara la garganta —la siente seca, adolorida— y responde que está bien. Su voz se mantiene estable, su respiración ya ha vuelto a la normalidad.</p>
<p>Semi da un paso hacia él. Es obvio que no se cree su respuesta, pero después de que el propio Satori de un brinco apenas perceptible, se detiene. Semi se queda clavado en su lugar, duda en moverse y no hace falta que Satori aplique sus técnicas de adivinación para saber que es así.</p>
<p>Satori, en cambio, comienza a relajarse. Cierra los ojos y alza los brazos hacia el cielo. Sonríe. Absorbe los sonidos y los olores a su alrededor: el de la noche, el viento, el leve crujir que las hojas hacen con cada paso que Semi da para acercarse a él.</p>
<p>Después de varios segundos —o minutos, ahora mismo no está interesado en ser exacto con el tiempo—, Satori se pregunta qué es lo que hará Semi. ¿Le dará un regaño? ¿Un golpe? ¿O le dará un abrazo? Siente que en estos momentos anhela el contacto que tanto ha rehuido durante los últimos años, quiere que alguien más aparte de Watakoshi le comprenda, porque Wakatoshi siempre parece entender y está cansado de depender de su amigo para todo. Otra parte de él no desea que Semi le toque siquiera con las yemas de los dedos, quiere que se aleje y le deje solo, tal como siempre ha estado. Satori se burla de sí mismo, de la contradicción que personifica en estos momentos. Su lógica y elocuencia se han ido al carajo.</p>
<p>—Olvídalo. No estoy bien, Semi —dice con tono de burla.</p>
<p>Semi se le queda viendo, incrédulo. Satori no se había dado cuenta hasta que se encontró bajo tal escrutinio, pero se siente diferente a hace minutos, cuando escapó de su habitación. Semi sigue observándolo, después le da un golpe en el brazo.</p>
<p>—Mentiroso.</p>
<p>La respuesta de Satori es una verdad disfrazada de mentira que sólo Semi puede ver. Satori no admitiría su debilidad ante el otro, porque es Semi, porque se juró que después de Wakatoshi nadie le vería ser débil. Aunque, ahora que repite la palabra «mentiroso» en su mente, siente que le queda muy bien. Porque es verdad, ahora que Semi está ahí afuera, con él, sin preguntas y sólo brindando su compañía, su expresión y emociones cambiaron, ahora se encuentra bien. Siente que al fin respira y recupera un poco de su normalidad.</p>
<p>Semi se quita una sudadera —desgastada por el uso y el paso de los años—, morada también. Satori se pregunta si el morado es el color favorito de Semi, si es por el uniforme que se esforzó para asistir a Shiratorizawa. No le da tiempo de fastidiarlo con eso, pues Semi le ordena que se quite la playera que lleva puesta. Satori sonríe, decide molestarle con eso.</p>
<p>—¿Qué dices, Semi-Semi? ¿Me quieres ver desnudo? No esperaba eso de ti.</p>
<p>Semi abre y cierra la boca, incapaz de decir algo. Respira profundo y, aunque quiere mantener la compostura, se avergüenza.</p>
<p>—No, idiota. Tu playera está llena de sudor, te enfermarás si sigues con ella.</p>
<p>Semi le tiende su sudadera y Satori, tras ver la incomodidad creciendo cada segundo en el otro muchacho, se apiada de él y obedece. La playera se siente pesada entre sus manos y el suéter morado le queda un poco grande (aunque menos que a Semi). Es cálido y tiene rastros sutiles de la colonia que Semi usa.</p>
<p>No despega los ojos de las estrellas, pero es consciente de la presencia de Semi, acercándose. Llega junto a él y le agarra de una de las mangas de la sudadera, sin tocarle la piel. Le lleva a rastras hasta un lugar en el que pueden sentarse, pero Semi le sorprende más cuando le deja ir y se recuesta sobre el pavimento. Cruza los brazos bajo su cabeza —un patético intento de almohada— y se mueve varias veces, probando la comodidad que puede obtener. Una vez que está satisfecho con su posición, nota que Satori no se mueve de su lugar.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? ¿Quieres volver al dormitorio? —pregunta. Para personas que no le conocen, Semi podrá escucharse brusco y grosero, pero Satori sabe que lo pregunta con incredulidad.</p>
<p>Satori, entonces, recuerda su pesadilla. Sus dedos pasan por su cuello una vez más y Semi, aunque sigue el movimiento, no hace comentarios al respecto.</p>
<p>—No —responde, honesto. No quiere volver, teme que la pesadilla se reanude si regresa a dormir ahora.</p>
<p>—Bien.</p>
<p>Semi señala con sus ojos el lugar vacante a su lado, una clara invitación para sentarse o acostarse a su lado. Después de ello, clava la vista en el cielo y no la aleja de ahí. Satori se pregunta en qué momento dejó que Semi le diera órdenes, pero está cansado como para ponerse a pelear con él, así que esta vez se deja llevar.</p>
<p>Contemplan las constelaciones. Semi recita algunos nombres y Satori no pierde de vista el tenue titilar a millones de kilómetros o años luz de distancia.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué sabes tanto de estrellas?</p>
<p>Semi duda un poco antes de responder; tal vez se anima a hacerlo porque los ojos de Satori permanecen casi ocultos por una cortina de cabello rojo.</p>
<p>—No te vayas a reír… —hace una pausa y, avergonzado, continúa: —quise impresionar a una chica y, bueno, no salió como lo esperaba.</p>
<p>—Mmm.</p>
<p>Satori resopla y alza unos cuantos cabellos de su flequillo. Claro que no se burla de Semi —al parecer esta noche es una de esas noches en las que se ha prohibido molestar a los demás—, ni lo hará, porque es algo que Satori desconoce. Nunca se ha sentido atraído a alguien y tampoco ha querido a alguien. No ha vivido la atracción ni querer que Semi y sus libros expresan.</p>
<p>—Bueno —Satori dice después de un momento de silencio, sus dedos juguetean con un mechón de su flequillo—, ella se lo pierde.</p>
<p>Algo cambia. Semi se queda muy quieto y callado, esperando escuchar a que Satori diga otra cosa; pero él ya no tiene más que decir, sólo quiere estar despierto el tiempo suficiente para olvidar su pesadilla y regresar a dormir, con suerte tendrá un mejor sueño o una pesadilla menos intensa que la anterior.</p>
<p>—Gracias.</p>
<p>La voz de Semi es un susurro muy audible en la noche. A pesar de que Satori no le ve en ese momento, puede sentir la mirada de Semi alejarse de él y posarse de nuevo sobre las estrellas. «No tienes que agradecerme nada», quiere confesar, en cambio deja salir:</p>
<p>—¿Cómo se llama aquella?</p>
<p>Señala una estrella. Semi estudia las que están alrededor de la que Satori apuntó y revela el nombre.</p>
<p>Más tarde, cuando Satori se nota más tranquilo y está a punto de volver a su personalidad y manías normales en él, deciden volver al dormitorio. En silencio, se apresuran a llegar al de Satori —el más cercano—. Abre la puerta con cuidado y ambos se asoman, sobresaltándose un poco al escuchar los ronquidos del compañero de Satori.</p>
<p>—Descansa, Tendo —Semi dice y no vuelve a su dormitorio hasta que Satori cierra la puerta.</p>
<p>Las pocas horas que transcurren antes de que suene su alarma, Satori sueña con un cielo lleno de estrellas, Semi y un viejo suéter color morado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Si bien desde aquella ocasión no ha tenidos sueños desagradables —sólo sueños, porque los recuerdos siempre vienen—, Semi y él forman una especie de ritual, tan parecido y tan diferente al que tiene con Wakatoshi. Con éste, la convivencia es al salir, después de las prácticas o en las tardes a comprar helado, pudín o el número nuevo de la Jump mientras Satori habla de lo que se le ocurra, sin parar, con una intervención casual por parte de su amigo. Algunas veces, muy raras y contadas, Semi los acompaña. En esas ocasiones, el tiempo se convierte en una vivencia de los tres.</p>
<p>Con Semi, los momentos son por las noches, cuando las estrellan brillan en lo alto y son muy visibles o están ocultas por nubes grandes y oscuras. Entre ellos hay silencio, en ocasiones roto por Semi cuando las constelaciones cambian de lugar o cuando no es una estrella sino un planeta lo que se ve. Son un arrullo, un consuelo para Satori, quien se siente en calma, sin ganas de interrumpir a Semi y con deseos de que continúe hasta que el propio Satori se aprenda los nombres de todas las estrellas y constelaciones que Semi conoce. Después de la lluvia de nombres, de compartir una anécdota cada uno —Semi comparte retazos de su vida y su familia; Satori comparte vivencias escolares, la mayoría con Wakatoshi presente— y de un silencio acogedor, se retiran a los dormitorios, Satori siempre primero, cerrando la puerta ante un sonriente Semi que le da las buenas noches.</p>
<p>Después de repetir aquello durante meses, Satori se da cuenta de que no está tan defectuoso como pensaba. Es tan ligero, apenas un cambio notorio en su corazón por lo general desbocado que tiene que planteárselo varias veces.</p>
<p>La primera vez se dice que es mentira, que está pensando mucho las cosas. Semi no le gusta, jamás lo haría, sino que sus ansias porque llegue la noche se debe a la tranquilidad, a dormir sin pesadillas y a que sus sueños se vean plagados de recuerdos con el equipo del Shiratorizawa; a sentirse rejuvenecido después de despertar cada mañana y a pensar que el día será perfecto a pesar de todos los regaños que Tanji-kun pueda darle.</p>
<p>La segunda vez se dice que Semi le gusta, pero es el gustar con el que suelen referirse a los amigos. Se dice que sólo es un buen chico al que disfruta fastidiar porque siempre reacciona ante todo lo que Satori hace, y eso incluye completar de forma errónea todas las canciones que le recita, en especial las últimas que ha inventado. A veces esto le da risa; otras, le frustra y, en muchas otras más, se pregunta cómo es que Semi tampoco se harta de él.</p>
<p>Lo niega una tercera —en la que su corazón, muy nervioso antes de regresar a casa por las vacaciones, se tranquiliza después de verle sonreír—, cuarta —cuando se quedan hasta tarde respondiéndose los mensajes por LINE— y quinta vez —cuando lo vuelve a ver, después de las vacaciones—; pero a la sexta, cuando otro recuerdo le golpea, se queda sin saber cómo proceder.</p>
<p>Sucede cuando están bajo las estrellas, Semi le está contando sobre su fase corta y temprana de querer ser mangaka, con el entumecimiento de la mano izquierda de Satori por tanto apoyarse en ella. La mueve para que la sensación se aleje, pero no se da cuenta y se apoya sobre un pequeño cristal que se incrusta en su mano.</p>
<p>Las manos de su madre estaban bajo la mesa, sobre su regazo, una cubriendo a la otra. Su figura delgada se mostraba en una posición de rectitud y elegancia, de porte orgulloso ante su familia. A su derecha, se encontraba Satori; a su izquierda, su padre, el señor Tendo… el verdadero Tendo-san.</p>
<p>Satori estaba aburrido. No le interesaban las cosas que los adultos pudieran hablar y, de cualquier forma, sus padres no permitirían que escuchara algo. Así que optó por ver a su alrededor, observar los pequeños detalles de la casa de sus parientes. Las cortinas lujosas y de color rojo, amarradas con una cuerda de color dorado. La fina porcelana que una vez perteneció a su abuela, decorada con rosas rojas pintadas a mano, en la que les sirvieron el té verde que le supo horrible y amargo. La ropa impecable y perfecta, sin ninguna arruga visible, que cada uno de sus primos vestía.</p>
<p>Una de sus tías notó lo que hacía y Satori, quien pensó que sólo se trataba de un juego, le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear pensando en que así ganaría. La mujer —en nada parecida a su padre—, se estremeció y fingió que su esposo le llamó la atención, no quiso admitir que perdió un simple e inocente juego de «no parpadear» con un niño. Sin embargo, Satori aprendió que, en el mundo de los adultos, es imposible que un niño gane un juego que sólo es para los grandes.</p>
<p>Su madre le dirigió una mirada de soslayo antes de que, sin aviso previo o advertencia, sus uñas se clavaran en el dorso de la mano pequeña, la izquierda, dejando una delgada marca rojiza que se parecía a la luna. Satori apenas si brincó cuando sintió el dolor y de sus labios escapó un pequeño gemido que ahogó tan rápido como pudo.</p>
<p>—Compórtate.</p>
<p>La mano delgada de la mujer regresó a su antigua posición, como si nunca se hubiese movido. Satori bajó la mirada. Notó su mano temblorosa y recordó cuando pintaba con acuarelas y el color parecía derretirse sobre el papel. La marca en forma de luna se asemejaba a un boceto; su mano, el papel; y, la sangre, era el color que se desdibujaba, lento, sin detenerse.</p>
<p>Satori observa su mano ahora, el cristal incrustado, la sangre que sale de la herida. Nota a Semi a su lado, tratando de abrir una botella de agua y murmurando que deben ir al hospital cuanto antes. Es esto lo que le saca de su trance.</p>
<p>—Tranquilo, Semi-Semi. Esto no es nada —su tono carece de preocupación, a estas alturas ya se ha acostumbrado a las heridas y al dolor.</p>
<p>Semi le mira, incrédulo. De cierta manera, Satori le entiende. Semi no debe estar acostumbrado a ocultar todo, a cubrir sus heridas ni esconder las cosas que ha utilizado para curarlas; tal vez no sabe diferenciar entre las cosas que puede tomar o las trampas que antes le hacían dudar.</p>
<p>Satori toca el cristal con las yemas de los dedos, lo reconoce. Nota la carencia de los bordes usuales, aquellos que indican que el cristal se romperá. Sin un segundo más para pensarlo —porque es el monstruo de las adivinaciones, ya sabe cómo terminará todo— saca el cristal de su mano, ante el horror grabado en los ojos y rostro de Semi. Sin embargo, Satori no deja de pensar que Semi es bueno —idiota, pero bueno— y desconoce muchas cosas, como que prefiere ese tipo de dolor al que viene acompañado con sus recuerdos, o el que le deja con una extraña opresión en la garganta y le impide respirar con normalidad.</p>
<p>Satori se trata la herida como siempre lo ha hecho, con brusquedad, pensando en cómo ocultarla, ya no de sus padres, sino del entrenador, del equipo entero.</p>
<p>Pero hay un detalle. La sugerencia de Semi por ir al hospital se vuelve a presentar; Satori la rechaza porque no es gran cosa, porque se curará sola, porque a lo mejor deje una marca y ese será el único vestigio que quede de que algo estuvo mal esa noche.</p>
<p>Así se lo dice a Semi, quien le toma de la muñeca y le lleva hacia los baños. Satori se deja hacer, prefiere centrarse en la figura de su compañero —¿ya le puede llamar amigo?—, en la forma de su espalda y el estrés al que se ve sometida, la rigidez de los hombros, lo cálido de su mano. A pesar de que Semi se mantiene en silencio, es imposible que oculte del todo el temblor que tiene su mano, porque Satori lo ve todo para adivinar y su suposición indica que Semi está tratando de tranquilizarse.</p>
<p>En el baño, la luz les enceguece por unos segundos. Después, Semi revisa la herida mientras el agua se lleva consigo todo rastro de sangre que puede. El toque es cuidadoso, delicado y, por primera vez en su vida, Satori experimenta un miedo diferente al que siempre sintió.</p>
<p>Su primer pensamiento es que no merece la atención que le brindan. No merece las caricias suaves que tocan su mano, mucho menos las palabras de preocupación que abandonan los labios de Semi. Un calor no deseado le recorre desde la boca del estómago y sube hasta su cabeza —donde se asienta— y el hormigueo que empieza a sentir se hace más potente con cada toque, con cada segundo.</p>
<p>Semi le hace prometerle que, tan pronto como llegue a su habitación, deberá ponerse alguna gasa o venda, lo que sea con tal de proteger su herida, que no se le infecte y demás. Satori quiere regresar a la comodidad de antes, al momento bajo las estrellas en el que el tiempo no parece avanzar, aquel en el que no siente nada de miedo, sólo tranquilidad. En cambio, Semi tiene otros planes, pues le ordena que vaya a descansar; su cuerpo lo necesita, dice, y aunque no lo menciona es obvio para Satori que Semi no quiere arriesgarse con el corte en la mano.</p>
<p>Satori se deja guiar hasta su habitación, la mano de Semi tiene un agarre firme sobre su muñeca del cual no se quiere soltar. Es bueno, piensa, que sean altas horas de la noche, que su flequillo oculte sus ojos y las emociones en ellos, que no se vea lo mucho que trata de convencerse que no debe temer a Semi, a su extraño afecto y la calidez de su toque.</p>
<p>Tal vez Semi crea que lo agitado de su respiración se deba a que la emoción de que aquel pequeño incidente ha pasado y que la frialdad de su mano es una consecuencia de ello.</p>
<p>Cuando llegan a su habitación, con los ronquidos de fondo siempre presentes, Semi le desea buenas noches mientras sus ojos no se despegan de su mano unos cuantos segundos. Después, sonríe; pero no hay felicidad alguna en ese gesto, no es necesario ser un gran adivinador para saberlo.</p>
<p>Satori corresponde a la despedida para después cerrar la puerta y suspirar. Es en ese momento, cuando Satori nota lo acelerado de su corazón, que se siente aliviado y todavía más aterrado.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Los días transcurren y no hay uno de ellos en el que Satori se cuestione si lo que está haciendo y sintiendo está bien cuando, hasta hace poco, se creía alguien sin la capacidad de querer, así como no pasa día en el que no piense «por qué». Hasta ahora, la única respuesta que tiene para sí es una lista de cualidades que muy poco tienen que ver con el aspecto físico de Semi y más con las características de su personalidad que ha podido descubrir de él, dentro y fuera del gimnasio.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, después de pensarlo por horas en una tarde libre del club, Satori llega a una conclusión: Semi es libertad.</p>
<p>Va de aquí a allá, estudia y se esfuerza porque así lo quiere, no porque se vea obligado a ello —aunque Semi diga lo contrario y ponga la beca como excusa, Satori sabe que es así—. En sus tiempos libres lee lo que quiere, el género que más le apetece en ese momento. Escucha música —de esos grupos de visual kei—con ayuda de una bocina o auriculares, saltándose algunas canciones o repitiendo otras; investiga, ansioso, sobre estrellas y nombres que más tarde comparte con Satori para que ambos las busquen en el cielo nocturno, ya sea que finjan o no el haberlas encontrado.</p>
<p>Lo nota en la manera que habla a sus compañeros y en las escasas ocasiones que le ha escuchado conversar con sus padres. Es libre de hacer y de ir cuanto quiere y, porque lo es, decide esforzarse para seguir en el equipo, aunque sea como suplente.</p>
<p>Semi Eita es un aliento de aire fresco para alguien que ha estado ahogándose toda su vida. Gracias a él, a todas esas noches bajo las estrellas, Satori también siente que es libre y puede respirar.</p>
<p>Por mucho que le cueste olvidarse de que Semi encarna la libertad, lo que Satori no logra alejar es el deseo de que no se convierta en una ilusión, en una copia. No quiere que esa libertad sea encadenada por sentimientos que no deben decirse, por lo que sea que Satori siente.</p>
<p>Los días transcurren y, cada uno de ellos, Satori calla. Guarda todo para sí, porque a diferencia de su habitación en la casa de sus padres y a pesar de que Shiratorizawa se siente como un hogar, no hay un lugar que pueda decir que no pertenece a nadie más que a él.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori se pregunta si esto es un castigo por romper un jarrón plateado caro, por estropear las flores bonitas, moradas y preciadas. ¿En qué momento exacto empezó?, se pregunta, pero no hay respuesta clara, un día le fue imposible seguir viendo a Semi a los ojos. No es que le haya hecho algo y ahora se arrepienta; sino que, por más que lo intenta, termina desviando la mirada o viéndole de reojo. Su altura, se dice, es una ventaja y le ayuda mucho para no encontrase de forma directa con esos ojos que ya no puede, pero sí quiere ver.</p>
<p>¿Cómo hacía antes? Escarba en su memoria, quiere encontrar algo útil en ella que le sirva para regresar al momento en el que no sabía que los ojos de Semi son tan honestos como para reflejar las emociones más diversas. No importa qué mentira digan los labios de Semi, sus ojos siempre le traicionan con la verdad. Además, se dice, son de un color muy bonito.</p>
<p>Así como pierde la habilidad de ver a Semi a los ojos, también pierde la habilidad para «esconderse» de él.</p>
<p>—Muy bien, ¿qué te pasa?</p>
<p>La pregunta le toma por sorpresa, a solas, después de que todos han abandonado el gimnasio. Satori intenta verlo a los ojos; es obvio que no lo logra, por lo que opta por mirarle de reojo, alzando un poco la cabeza para que el movimiento no sea tan sospechoso.</p>
<p>—¿De qué hablas, Semi-Semi?</p>
<p>A pesar de que su pregunta es una mentira obvia, aún está dentro de él la capacidad para escucharse seguro, de fingir que en realidad no tiene idea de lo que el otro habla. Está convencido de que Semi está a punto de creerle, hasta que ve cómo su ceño se frunce y sus labios forman una mueca extraña. Satori no puede despegar la vista de ellos, de lo contrario, se topará con los ojos de Semi. Eso es algo que no se puede permitir o se delatará.</p>
<p>—Has estado evitando verme a la cara —dice, muy serio y cruzado de brazos—. Pensé que tenía algo en la cara y no querías decirme porque te estabas burlando de mí.</p>
<p>Satori quiere negar todo eso, pero no lo hace porque es cobarde. Se ríe de él mismo mientras logra despegar sus ojos de los labios de Semi y ve de reojo hacia otro lugar. Él no era así, Semi le está cambiando de formas que no se imaginó jamás.</p>
<p>—Le pregunté a Wakatoshi —Semi continúa, muy consciente de las acciones de Satori— y me dijo que no tenía nada. Hablamos por un rato y estamos de acuerdo en que estás algo raro. Así que, ¿qué sucede?</p>
<p>Semi omite cosas de esa conversación, lo hace a propósito. Satori piensa que eso no puede traer nada bueno, así que hurga en su mente, buscando lo que sea, una excusa incluso barata que el otro se pueda creer o, por lo menos, no cuestione demasiado.</p>
<p>Entonces, la idea viene a él como un rayo, le causa escalofríos y hace una mueca que no se asemeja para nada a una sonrisa.</p>
<p>—Verás Semi-Semi, ya que sabes tanto de estrellas —esto llama su atención y la tensión se aleja un poco de su cuerpo—, pensé que también podías saber algo de flores —un sonrojo tenue se pinta en el rostro de Semi y el corazón de Satori da un vuelco—. Se ve que eres del tipo de persona a la que le gustan estas cosas.</p>
<p>»Recordé unas flores moradas que había en mi casa —continúa, feliz de que tiene toda la atención de Semi—. Eran un regalo para mi madre, pero hubo un accidente, la flor se rompió y quiero comprarle una. Porque le gustan esas flores. Mucho. Son sus favoritas.</p>
<p>Satori se siente orgulloso de su mentira a medias. Si bien le da curiosidad esa flor y le gustaría tener una para probar si puede superar sus recuerdos, no tiene la menor intención de dársela a su madre. Además, existe la posibilidad de que llegue a pasar tiempo con Semi mientras la busca, pueda volver a acostumbrarse a su presencia y así ocultar sus sentimientos de manera impecable, como lo hacía antes de Semi, de Wakatoshi y de Washijo Tanji.</p>
<p>El ceño fruncido de Semi es una señal de que está considerando su propuesta. La mirada esquiva no hace más que asegurarle que la respuesta será afirmativa.</p>
<p>—Está bien, te ayudaré —suspira—, pero necesito más que «unas flores moradas».</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori sueña con flores moradas y elegantes. Sueña que está en la casa de sus padres, rodeado de muebles y pinturas caras, de un ambiente al que parece faltarle el oxígeno porque no puede respirar. Sobre los muebles reposan más cosas: cerámica, porcelana, cristal, incluso unas esculturas pequeñas hechas de manera fina y obsidiana. Todas preciadas para sus padres, menos para él.</p>
<p>Al principio cree que está en su mundo real y no recuerda cómo llegó, por qué está ahí; pero pronto el jarrón plateado que rompió hace tiempo aparece en la mesa de cristal en la que siempre estaba, sin ningún rasguño o prueba de que alguna vez Satori le haya hecho algo. Es ese el detalle que le asegura que no es más que un sueño y, como tal, decide aventurarse en él como si se tratara de un nuevo lugar por explorar.</p>
<p>Deambula. Sus pies hacen los ruidos que ya conoce al pisar en los lugares que se aprendió de memoria. A pesar de que ha olvidado muchas cosas, sabe que ese tipo de conocimiento es uno que jamás podrá borrar de los recuerdos de su mente o de su cuerpo. Es más, se nota en la forma en la que llegó por primera vez a su dormitorio en Shiratorizawa. Probó dar pasos —con esos calcetines suyos, los que tenían gomas en la base para «no resbalar»— por toda la habitación hasta que estuvo contento, sólo siendo detenido por uno de sus senpai cuando estuvo a punto de subirse a un escritorio.</p>
<p>Suelo que no crujía, bisagras que servían —gracias al aceite que él mismo se encargaba de comprar y colocar—, picaporte suave al abrir, una cama cómoda que no hacía ruido. Satori se atrevía a expresar en voz alta que aquella habitación compartida era el paraíso. Si después de eso sus compañeros pensaron que era raro, no le importó.</p>
<p>Pero ese no era momento de soñar dentro de un sueño, sino de averiguar qué era lo que su mente quería decirle y no podía cuando Satori estaba consciente.</p>
<p>Después de lo que se sienten como minutos —que tal vez sean horas—, Satori se desespera. Debe estar agotado, porque ha intentado despertarse numerosas veces y no lo ha logrado. Algunas veces es paciente, pero la mayoría de las ocasiones —cuando sus planes no funcionan, o el enemigo no se deja intimidar ni responde a sus provocaciones— siente que su mente se desespera al no ver rápido los resultados que desea. Es lo que le pasa ahora, que no despierta y tampoco descubre qué es lo que está mal en el sueño aparte del jarrón y de unos lugares en los que, al pisar, no se escucha nada.</p>
<p>Satori escucha unos pasos y se congela. Los recuerda tan bien que le es imposible no reconocerlos, ya sea que se trate de su realidad o de sus sueños. La figura de su madre aparece tras las puertas corredizas, con su porte elegante y serio típico de ella. Sus uñas están bien pintadas, del mismo tono de rojo que el cabello de Satori, y con flores moradas que se han trazado con ayuda de un fino pincel.</p>
<p>—Ah, Satori. No te vi.</p>
<p>Su madre, la de sus sueños, dice con un atisbo de sorpresa en rostro y voz, con una calidez que jamás será imitada en la del mundo real.</p>
<p>—¿El gato te comió la lengua? —oculta su risa detrás de su mano pálida, delgada; Satori recién nota el vestido blanco con flores bonitas y de color morado, acompañadas de hilo dorado que no hacen más que destacar su belleza—. Me sorprende, dado lo elocuente que eres…</p>
<p>Satori abre los ojos. El techo que ve es el mismo que ha visto desde que se mudó a los dormitorios del Shiratorizawa, los rayos del sol se filtran por la ventana. Despierta sabiendo dos cosas; una, su casa no tiene puertas corredizas y dos, el dolor en su cuello es terrible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La búsqueda de la flor —de la cual no dio más información que el color— se ve desplazada por las prácticas más intensas a las que son sometidos. Washijo Tanji es implacable con sus castigos si pierden un partido de práctica, por lo que la mente de Satori sólo se ve ocupada con sus deseos de divertirse, ganar; de empujar sus límites y ver los rostros desesperados de los miembros del equipo contrario. Desplaza sus sueños y recuerdos por su menú de entrenamiento, se aferra al sentimiento de falsa libertad que Washijo le regala desde que se unió a Shiratorizawa.</p>
<p>Su cuerpo duele, pero la sensación siempre es bienvenida. Este dolor está en otra categoría. Es del tipo que le tranquiliza y le recuerda que, a pesar de todo, hay un lugar pequeño al que puede pertenecer.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Si alguien le preguntara a Satori de dónde obtiene la confianza en sí mismo, ahora mismo respondería sin siquiera titubear que es a sus asombrosas habilidades para adivinar y adaptarse, a Tanji-kun y a Wakatoshi-kun. Ahora, tal parece, que también es gracias a Semi Eita-kun.</p>
<p>El muchacho le aborda después de que el gimnasio se vacía, cuando Wakatoshi está ocupado con el entrenador hablando sobre sus mínimos errores durante la práctica. Busca dentro de su mochila —muy concentrado en ello como para hacer hincapié en la forma que Satori evadió su mirada— y saca con cuidado algo envuelto en papel ruidoso, de color blanco. El ramo de flores que Semi le tiende es morado. El color no es tan bonito como el uniforme, mucho menos como el de su sudadera. La acción en sí no es lo que se espera—lo que le toma por sorpresa, porque él es el monstruo de las adivinaciones, debería haberlo previsto— y se siente un poco culpable al ver lo que ha ocasionado.</p>
<p>Al notar la expresión de Satori, Semi se adelanta.</p>
<p>—No es, ¿verdad? Algo me decía que no era esta.</p>
<p>Su rostro es de decepción, pero se anima rápido. Su rostro cambia por completo de emoción cuando parece pensar en algo, una idea secreta que no piensa compartir con Satori. Una vez decidido, saca su teléfono y comienza a enviar un mensaje, sus dedos se pasean tan veloces por el teclado que no puede descifrar el mensaje. Satori no puede hacer más que observarle, seguir estudiando sus movimientos, sus expresiones, el brillo en sus ojos tan vivo y tan libre que se reniega a abandonarlos.</p>
<p>—Cuídalas —dice al señalar con la cabeza el ramo que Satori tiene en las manos y se va sin decir más, sin esperar a que Wakatoshi llegue para que esa tarde sea de ellos tres.</p>
<p>Satori se queda de pie, a solas en el gimnasio. Su brazo se mueve, provoca que el papel que descansa sobre él cruja y se forme un eco que resuena en todo el gimnasio. Sus dedos largos y delgados dan toquecitos ligeros a los pétalos morados. Trata a las pequeñas flores con una delicadeza impropia de él, temeroso de que les suceda lo mismo que al jarrón plateado, que se estropeen gracias a sus manos toscas y torpes.</p>
<p>Se pierde en una ilusión de Semi, de flores moradas protegidas con papel ruidoso de colores, con su corazón tamborileando en sus propios oídos hasta que Wakatoshi llega. Su amigo permanece en silencio, observa las flores durante un rato hasta que saca su propia conclusión.</p>
<p>—Son bonitas —declara mientras asiente—. ¿Te las regalaron?</p>
<p>Satori, por supuesto, sale de su trance. Su amigo habla en ese tono que a los demás parecerá monótono, pero él puede discernir muy bien el genuino interés que tiene. Asiente sin saber qué debe decir. ¿Debería decir que se las dio Semi? ¿Que fueron un obsequio? ¿Contarle sobre la tarea que obligó a Semi a aceptar? ¿Traicionará la confianza que Semi tiene en él si habla? Puede pensar en un sinfín de posibilidades, sin embargo, Wakatoshi no insiste —no es su madre, se repite, él no se molestará si no le responde—. En su lugar, su amigo toma sus cosas, hace un intento de sonrisa —una mueca muy extraña que obliga a Satori a ahogar una risa— y habla en voz alta.</p>
<p>—Vamos. Las pondremos en un poco de agua.</p>
<p>Les da un hogar temporal al acomodarlas en un vaso sobre su escritorio. Cree que estarán a salvo ahí hasta que pueda escaparse a una de las plazas o locales en los que pueda comprar una maceta o recipiente adecuado para ellas. Desea que sigan vivas tanto tiempo como sea posible.</p>
<p>Más tarde, cuando las flores de Satori están a salvo en su dormitorio, se dirigen hacia el de Wakatoshi, donde comenzará a leer el número más reciente de la Jump.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi le abre la puerta, sin comentarios, más que familiarizado con el comportamiento de Satori, haciéndose a un lado para que pueda pasar y vaya directo hacia su cama. Satori se recuesta sobre ella, apreciando las sutiles, pero muy notorias diferencias entre su cama y la de su amigo. Encuentra una posición cómoda a la vez que Wakatoshi toma su lugar en la silla frente a su escritorio. Después, Satori comienza a leer.</p>
<p>Está absorto, sus ojos se mueven veloces, devoran una a una las páginas de los capítulos de sus mangas preferidos hasta que se ve interrumpido por su amigo. Su acostumbrado «Satori» sería suficiente, aunque va un poco más allá al mostrarle la pantalla brillante de su teléfono. En ella se asoma una conversación reciente con Semi, en la que Wakatoshi pide consejos sobre qué flores regalar ya que Satori no había sido de mucha ayuda y no sabía a quién más preguntar.</p>
<p>Reconoce una de las mentiras que Wakatoshi no acostumbra a decir. Al interrogarle con una mirada y levantamiento de cejas, recibe como respuesta una expresión en blanco. A Satori le intriga su motivo, por lo que lee todo el intercambio de mensajes en esa conversación. Pronto, encuentra algo que llama más su atención: la respuesta de Semi. Es un corto «depende de lo que quieras decir». Satori puede imaginárselo, con su rostro pensativo a la vez que su mente está lista para buscar algo que se encaje con la petición que está a punto de hacérsele.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi respondió, tan honesto, que no es muy bueno expresando sus emociones —Satori no se sorprende— y, después de unos consejos por parte de Semi —que le causaron gracia—, su amigo se aventura con lo que le intriga. Con su motivo.</p>
<p>«Vi que Tendo tiene unas flores. Son peculiares.»</p>
<p>Su mensaje no lleva pausas. Nunca es cuidadoso con su elección de palabras; pero siempre es honesto y, aunque suele ser un poco torpe al expresar lo que quiere, el mensaje viene desde su corazón. Por otro lado, Semi se tomó su dulce tiempo en responder. Tal vez consideró qué decir, qué sería lo adecuado. Cuando Satori ve la respuesta, es imposible no querer tener las flores ahí con él. Desea acariciar uno de los pequeños pétalos mientras piensa, mientras anhela que el significado sea para él.</p>
<p>«Shion. Significa "no te olvidaré".»</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ocurre lo mismo —al menos algo muy similar— en las siguientes semanas, en las que, durante los partidos de práctica entre ellos, Semi es lo bastante sutil para darle un mensaje. Es un susurro, un «te veo después», o una espera afuera de los dormitorios cuando no hay nadie más a la vista. Se encuentran por las noches, a escondidas de los adultos que puedan reprenderles, saltándose las reglas que se les imponen, bajo el cielo estrellado ya sea que haga frío o calor, tal como lo hacían los pares de amantes en las historias de los libros que Semi disfruta leer. Cuando hace frío, es imposible que Semi no lleve puesto el suéter de color morado que es no tan feo —o algún otro de sus suéteres morados—; después, entrega las flores con el cuidado que se merecen.</p>
<p>Como ahora, que ha traído dos tipos de flores diferentes. Unas están en una pequeña maceta que Satori sostiene bien para no dejarla caer. Sus ojos rojizos —aunque un poco escondidos por lo largo de su flequillo— no se despegan de las pequeñas flores, de los pétalos diminutos y morados que, para el infortunio del corazón de Satori, también combinan con el cabello y ojos brillantes de Semi. Se pregunta qué significan, si acaso corresponderían a alguna otra emoción que esconde dentro de él, si en algún momento el demonio en su interior sería capaz de utilizar las palabras y sentimientos puros que las flores traen consigo.</p>
<p>—Estas son hortensias. Quieren decir «orgullo» —Semi dice, contento de explicar algo que le gusta, trayendo de vuelta a Satori a su lado—. Pensé que, tal vez, se las habían dado a tu madre porque se sentían orgullosos de ella… O de estar con ella.</p>
<p>Satori lo piensa unos cuantos instantes. Piensa las palabras del otro chico con un análisis tan exhaustivo que incluso a él le sorprende; le da vueltas y vueltas hasta que se convence, al fin, de que es incapaz de afirmar o negar aquello. Los sentimientos que sus padres tienen el uno por el otro son algo que, a pesar de haberlos observado durante años, sigue siendo incapaz de comprender. Aunque, si su tren de pensamiento se desvía un poco, puede notar que también es una flor que tiene un significado perfecto para su madre.</p>
<p>Orgullo. Como su porte, o su actitud. Igual a la forma en la que toma las decisiones que afectarán la casa en la que ella reina. Tal vez algún día de verdad le obsequie a su madre un pequeño ramo de hortensias como una ofrenda de paz o símbolo de tregua entre ellos… pero ese día está muy lejano.</p>
<p>Satori niega con la cabeza ante sus pensamientos, ante las bonitas flores —pequeñas también— que son distintas de aquellas que busca.</p>
<p>—Recuerdo que eran más grandes —Satori comenta a la vez que gira la maceta entre sus manos. Sus ojos absorben los detalles importantes, así como las nimiedades.</p>
<p>—Pudiste haberme dicho eso antes, ¿sabes? —Semi interrumpe sus pensamientos, su voz carente de reproche, sus labios formando una sonrisa que Satori ama y teme ver. Sus ojos brillan, recordándole por un instante al tenue titilar de las estrellas visto desde los miles de kilómetros que les separan—. Si hubiera sabido eso, no habría traído estas.</p>
<p>El aroma de las siguientes flores le agrada y, de manera similar a las que le entregó por primera vez, están envueltas en papel ruidoso. La diferencia es que, en esta ocasión, el color del papel es negro.</p>
<p>Satori ha visto estas flores antes. Se dice que, el conocerlas, es uno de esos momentos en los que no puede recordar con exactitud de qué se trató. Si lo que vivió o vio fue parte de un sueño, un libro de texto, algún dorama o un obsequio para su madre. Como estas flores y su aroma.</p>
<p>—Lavanda —pronuncia y asiente. Sus cabellos rojos se agitan apenas con el movimiento.</p>
<p>—Oh, ¿sabes su nombre? —Semi pregunta. Su sonrisa, del tipo que sólo se puede expresar cuando se ha adquirido un cómplice de travesuras, se curva más con cada segundo que pasa. Ante el silencio de Satori, suelta una carcajada—. Y yo pensé que no aprenderías nada de flores, Tendo.</p>
<p>¿Qué es lo que Satori hace? Quedarse callado, evadir un poco la mirada. El sonido de la voz de Semi le aniquila —de buena manera—. No ve necesidad de interrumpirlo. Sin darse cuenta, él también sonríe.</p>
<p>Hablan más —de la fidelidad que significa la lavanda, de un nuevo grupo que Semi ha estado escuchando, de una nueva marca de pudín que deben probar— y hablan menos —sólo el silencio, las estrellas en lo alto, brillando—, hasta que es hora de despedirse.</p>
<p>Si sus compañeros de dormitorio le preguntan al día siguiente si está intentando hacer un jardín dentro de la habitación, responderá que un amante —de los libros, de lo visual kei, de las estrellas— se las ha obsequiado. Lo malo será que nadie le creerá y le ignorarán, porque se trata de Tendo Satori. Porque son muy contados aquellos que creen en las palabras de un demonio como él.</p>
<hr/>
<p>En uno de sus escasos días libres —de problemas y cansancio, de tareas y prácticas infernales— Satori decide ir solo a la plaza de la ciudad. Habría preferido que Wakatoshi le acompañara, pero su amigo recordó que tenía una llamada importante por hacer. Tal vez a un familiar… Satori sonríe ante la punzada de ligera envidia que siente sobre su pecho. Suspira, niega con la cabeza para alejar esa emoción y empieza a caminar. Esta vez es él, solo, en una plaza que casi no visita y donde, supone, puede comprar con libertad lo que quiera que haya venido a buscar.</p>
<p>Da vueltas a la vez que mira todos los escaparates, esperando que algo similar a lo que busca capte su interés. Su figura un poco encorvada se estira lo más que puede, llamando con ello la atención de algunas personas a su alrededor. Él las ignora, no tiene tiempo para prestar atención a nimiedades. Es en ese momento que algo llama su atención y decide ingresar a esa tienda de ropa, la cual tiene en exhibición una sudadera negra con un morado muy bonito al más puro estilo de la corriente visual kei. Bueno, la verdad es que no sabe muy bien a cuál corriente pertenece —de todas las que existen—, pero en cuanto pregunta por ella al dependiente, éste sabe a cuál se refiere.</p>
<p>Pregunta, por supuesto, si tienen algunas similares. Sus ojos rojizos absorben todo lo que está dentro de la tienda a la vez que muestra su teléfono con las múltiples imágenes abiertas que buscó la noche anterior; el dependiente responde y asiente, un poco nervioso, ante unas. El chico desaparece detrás del mostrador, lo que le da a Satori un poco más de tiempo para observar lo que hay en la tienda.</p>
<p>Las miradas le siguen y sin estar en el rango para escuchar, Satori sabe muy bien de lo que están hablando, el miedo sin fundamento de los jóvenes empleados, de los otros (escasos) clientes del local. Sabe que están asustados de sus ojos, de su postura extraña, de todo él. Ya debería de estar acostumbrado, se dice, pero las personas en realidad cercanas a él hacen que no se quiera acostumbrar.</p>
<p>El chico vuelve con las cosas que le pidió, así como unas cuantas más que son sus sugerencias. Cuando comienza a describirle las prendas, los clientes se apartan de sus ojos rojos. Fingen estar concentrados en otras cosas, exageran su timbre y volumen de voz, lo que los hace ser aún más obvios. Si Satori fuera un demonio de verdad, duda que le hubiese gustado comer ese tipo de personas. Tal vez pasaría de ellas, dejando el camino libre para que otro demonio se diera un festín; o tal vez aplastaría sus corazones y dejaría los restos ahí.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, no es momento para pensar en ese tipo de cosas, sino en otras más importantes, como la elección de la prenda que va a comprar.</p>
<p>Tras unos cuantos minutos tediosos de suposiciones y de torturar un poco al personal, Satori piensa que toma la decisión correcta. Es una sugerencia del dependiente, un poco alejada de la visión que tenía, de todas las imágenes que encontró cuyo color negro era el principal. Siente que este suéter holgado y tejido —de rayas gruesas moradas y blancas— le quedará muy bien. Lleva lo que es, al parecer, su color favorito; además, combinará con su cabello y Satori podrá burlarse de él las veces que lo use.</p>
<p>Cuando paga por el suéter y abandona la tienda, la bolsa que lleva en su mano se convierte en un peso reconfortante que le ancla a la realidad en la que es un poquito feliz. Es en estos momentos que espera que sus adivinaciones no le fallen y que su obsequio de verdad le guste a Semi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>La siguiente vez que se reúnen, el cielo está nublado. No pueden ver las estrellas, pero Satori sabe que están allí, siendo testigos de lo que están haciendo en esos momentos, de las conversaciones nimias que mantienen. Son testigos de las miradas que Satori da de soslayo a Semi y esconde gracias a su largo flequillo rojo; de los silencios que hay entre ellos que le ayudan a respirar.</p>
<p>En esta ocasión, Semi no trae flores consigo. Sin embargo, lo que sí trae, es una melodía diferente en la cabeza que Satori no ha escuchado antes. Es una tonada tranquila que resuena y muere poco después dentro de su garganta, una canción que es seguro ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza de Semi y no ha podido alejar. En esta ocasión, es Satori quien lleva un presente envuelto en un papel blanco, ruidoso; que se arruga y rompe con facilidad. Sus nervios le han traicionado, obligándole a adelantarse un poco a la hora normal de sus encuentros, obteniendo como recompensa la sorpresa en el rostro expresivo de Semi.</p>
<p>Es obvio que el otro muchacho ha notado el bulto que está al lado de Satori, pues el papel blanco contrasta mucho ante la oscuridad que les rodea. Sin embargo, no comenta nada de ello; no lo ha hecho en los últimos minutos transformados en una hora. En su lugar, disfruta del silencio, después, nombra otras estrellas mientras las señala. Comenta el último capítulo de una serie de la Jump que Satori le recomendó hace unas semanas, quejándose sobre un personaje que Satori declara como uno de los mejores.</p>
<p>En ese momento, cuando las estrellas ocultas titilan sin parar a la distancia y Semi ríe ante una ocurrencia de Satori, es que siente que puede saborear el momento. El aire a su alrededor, que lleva vida gracias a Semi, se vuelve respirable. Quiere quedarse así, en ese instante hasta que se convenza de que esa noche no extrañará a Semi, ni su sonrisa, ni a sus suéteres morados feos y no tan feos…</p>
<p>Justo ahí decide tomar el suéter envuelto en papel blanco. El ruido apaga la risa de Semi, no de inmediato, sino de forma gradual. Disminuye en volumen hasta que muere por completo y los dedos de Semi limpian las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta mientras se quita otra lágrima. Su respiración está más tranquila, pero el tenue color rojo sigue presente en las puntas de sus orejas.</p>
<p>Satori quiere bromear, decir que es una pequeña ofrenda porque no soporta más ver la horrible ropa de Semi; pero no puede, esta vez no quiere hacerlo.</p>
<p>—Es un pago —se escucha decir, al fin—, por todas las flores que me has dado.</p>
<p>
  <em>Shion, bluebell, erika, ajisai, lavanda... Recordar, agradecimiento, soledad, orgullo, fidelidad… </em>
</p>
<p>Recita los nombres y significados en su cabeza a la vez que coloca el papel ruidoso sobre las manos de Semi. Flores de las cuales tiene recuerdos vívidos y muy especiales; de otras, momentos felices que le arrancaron una sonrisa que asustó a sus compañeros de habitación. Semi, en cambio, permanece callado con su regalo entre las manos. Las yemas de sus dedos acarician el papel, el cual cruje y se arruga un poco bajo el toque.</p>
<p>Sus dedos se mueven un poco temblorosos, quitan con cuidado el frágil papel. Satori desea que lo rompa de una vez por todas, que no se preocupe por hacerlo miles de pedazos con tal de que su intranquilo corazón pueda descansar. Los ojos grandes de Semi se abren, sorprendidos e incrédulos, en cuanto el estambre morado sale a la vista.</p>
<p>Es todo un espectáculo, Satori se dice, a la vez que no puede evitar compararse con una polilla que se acercado tanto al fuego que éste ha empezado a consumirle. Ya no puede escapar de él. No puede apartar la mirada de Semi, de observar los cambios —mínimos, pero expresivos— en su rostro; le es imposible alejar el cosquilleo que tienen sus manos de querer alcanzar las de Semi para que dejen de temblar.</p>
<p>Cuando Semi se decide al fin a dar voz a sus confusos pensamientos, dice algo que Satori no esperó escuchar.</p>
<p>—Eres lo más cercano al cielo…</p>
<p>Empieza. Su voz es apenas más elevada que un susurro; sin embargo, en medio del silencio de aquella noche, se escucha muy alto para él. Sus dedos delgados se aferran al suéter, al estambre morado que es muy suave. Los labios de Semi se curvan en una sonrisa apenas perceptible. El brillo en sus ojos cafés le indica que, en esta ocasión, Satori debe continuar la canción.</p>
<p>—…de lo que he estado.</p>
<p>La sonrisa de Semi se hace más grande. Después, deja salir una risotada nada elegante y duradera; Satori jura que su corazón está a punto de explotar.</p>
<p>—Al fin me la aprendí —dice, al mismo tiempo que, de nueva cuenta, una de sus manos se limpia las lágrimas que abandonaron sus ojos por tanto reír. Su sonrisa se queda plasmada en su rostro y parece que no se borrará en un rato.</p>
<p>Para Satori, ese momento se le hace eterno. Siente que lo único que puede es disfrutarlo, llenarse de aire respirable y sentirse libre, como un polluelo que ha batido sus alas por primera vez, emocionado por el mundo que se muestra ante él, lleno y avaricioso de un tipo de libertad que sólo Semi Eita le puede ofrecer.</p>
<p>—Fue difícil —admite más tranquilo—. No se me había ocurrido que pudiera estar en inglés y…</p>
<p>Semi se interrumpe. Sus ojos se abren y su sonrisa se borra.</p>
<p>—Debo irme. Nos vemos después.</p>
<p>Satori le ve ingresar a los dormitorios tan rápido que lo único que puede hacer es parpadear. Ve su figura perderse en la oscuridad del campus mientras él se queda inmóvil, bajo un cielo estrellado y brillante que le recuerda lo solo que está en realidad.</p>
<p>Se recuesta sobre el concreto mientras pone atención a las nubes que se deslizan perezosas sobre el cielo, queriendo ver en su lugar un titilar lejano al que está acostumbrado. La sonrisa que forman sus labios, aquel gesto que no se refleja en sus ojos, aparece por una vieja costumbre. Si sonríe, dará la impresión de que todo está bien. Sin embargo, no puede engañarse a sí mismo, no puede evitar el sentir cómo se forman dos nudos dentro de él: uno, en su garganta, el otro en su corazón.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Por costumbre —un hábito formado desde hace meses— y después de sobrevivir a un interrogatorio de Wakatoshi, se dirige hacia su punto de encuentro nocturno de siempre. Sin embargo, esta vez estará solo. No quiere preocupar a Wakatoshi, o arrastrarlo a esta vorágine de emociones que pululan en su mente durante los últimos meses. Tampoco quiere arrastrar a Semi porque, a pesar de las apariencias o de lo que otros puedan pensar de él, Satori no es egoísta. Le preocupa mucho lo que los otros piensen sobre él y ahora está tan seguro de que renunciaría casi a cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a los demás.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, durante el tiempo que ha estado en Shiratorizawa, ha aprendido y recibido consejos de numerosas personas. La más importante es que puede permitirse ser un poquito egoísta. Puede permitirse pensar en sí mismo, siempre y cuando logre los resultados que se esperan de él.</p>
<p>Sus brazos descansan sobre sus piernas, sus manos cuelgan entre ellas mientras sus dedos vendados juegan entre sí, distrayéndole del mundo real a oscuras en el que está. Su imaginación vuela, comienza a imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de Wakatoshi, de Semi, si confesara un ápice de lo que ha pasado por su mente.</p>
<p>Después, la imagen en su mente cambia. Regresa a esos momentos en los que las sonrisas tenues de Wakatoshi y las carcajadas de Semi le llenan de calidez, de una seguridad que no pensó tener jamás.</p>
<p>Como si fuese una burla hacia su persona, un indicio de que Satori no debe ser egoísta, todo dentro de su cabeza vuelve a cambiar. ¿Por qué será, se pregunta, que los malos recuerdos, las malas experiencias deben invadirle cuando más a gusto se encuentra?</p>
<p>Había estado sumido en libros, con la nariz casi tocando las páginas de tan cerca que leía. Debía mantener el secreto, pues investigaba un tema muy importante —así lo había entendido, a él le daba igual—, algo que sus compañeros habían dicho fuera de clases. El Satori de trece años leía con la esperanza de que, si sabía todo, sus compañeros le aceptarían en su pequeño círculo social. «Las conexiones son importantes», su padre le dijo una vez, considerando que daría una lección de inigualable sabiduría a su único hijo; Satori creyó que, entre todas las cosas que sus padres habían dicho, esa era la que sí serviría de algo.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, cuando el tema volvió a surgir y él ya tenía los conocimientos necesarios, bastó una mirada fugaz hacia sus compañeros para saber que todo acabaría mal. Fue un atisbo de esperanza, una oportunidad para engañarse a sí mismo, de demostrarse que no podía adivinar todo; ahora no puede más que considerarlo como un impulso de idiotez. Abrió la boca, dio su opinión y los sentimientos de incredulidad y burla que se mostraron en los diversos pares de ojos, en los labios que formaban sonrisas fueron todo lo que necesitó para saber que él nunca podría encajar.</p>
<p>Por eso le había sorprendido el par de besos recibidos tiempo después, porque Satori era indigno que ser querido. Si su familia le odiaba, si sus propios padres no le regalaban cinco segundos de su atención ni se esmeraban un poco en quererle, ¿por qué un completo extraño habría de hacerlo? ¿Por qué alguien desconocido, ajeno a su familia, debería de regalarle tiempo y afecto?</p>
<p>—Oye, Tendo. ¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>La voz de Semi le sobresalta un poco, pero no es suficiente para obligarle a abandonar los pensamientos que empiezan a inundar su cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo?, se pregunta. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo Semi ha estado ahí, con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera de sí que ha provocado que el ceño de Semi se frunciera y el chico se preocupara una vez más? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para entender esta vez que Semi es como la libertad que nunca podrá tener? ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que Semi, al igual que sus padres, compañeros y otros más, se harte de él?</p>
<p>Satori anhela el aliento de aire fresco, la facilidad con la que Semi le hace respirar. Quiere seguir así, pero se dice que la libertad es de ese modo, te ilusiona para después recordarte que es limitada, no siempre la puedes tener, no se puede encadenar a ti.</p>
<p>Sus propios sentimientos egoístas le sorprenden porque es la primera vez que siente pasión no por algo, sino alguien. Quiere ser egoísta, aunque Satori no le merece. No merece a Semi, ni a su libertad; no merece sus sonrisas, sus secretos, sus flores bonitas, su color morado, mucho menos las noches con él bajo las estrellas.</p>
<p>Una mano tibia sobre su mejilla, labios partidos cubriendo los suyos y cabellos platinados enredándose con los rojizos. Una repetición de un evento pasado que, aunque sigue sin sentir algo, es diferente al de aquella ocasión. Sigue sin sentir ese cosquilleo que se menciona en las novelas, el revolotear de las mariposas en el estómago del que se habla en los doramas y mangas shojo; pero la calidez de la mano de Semi es lo que le hace anhelar el contacto que nunca creyó querer.</p>
<p>Cuando Semi se aleja de él, Satori se siente consciente de nuevo y nota muchos detalles. El primero de ellos es que sus mejillas están coloreadas de tenue color rojo, muy visible con la poca luz que tienen a su alrededor; el segundo, que su mirada huye de los ojos rojos que le analizan; el tercero, que lleva puesto el suéter que Satori le obsequió la última vez que le vio… la ocasión en la que Semi salió corriendo.</p>
<p>—Yo… lo siento —dice aún sin enfrentarle, con la mirada puesta en el piso, en las estrellas, en todos lados menos en Satori—. No debí hacer eso. Lo siento, debo irme.</p>
<p>La expresión de Semi es extraña, es una que Satori jamás le ha visto hacer. Sin embargo, su mente le grita que no debe dejarle ir. Es la misma que siempre le indica qué debe hacer durante un partido, hacia dónde se moverán los oponentes; el lugar en el que caerá el balón, haciéndole perder, si no lo detiene.</p>
<p>Es entonces que Satori le toma de la muñeca para que no se vaya; Semi se paraliza. Satori no puede devolverle el beso, no está seguro de ello, pero lo que sí puede —y hace— es abrazarle. Es un poco extraño, siendo que los únicos abrazos que ha recibido o dado con anterioridad han sido con Wakatoshi. Fue un suceso que, a la fecha, le arranca una sonrisa dado que ambos recibieron un golpe en la cabeza al no saber cómo debían hacerlo.</p>
<p>—No te disculpes, Semi-Semi.</p>
<p>¿Qué es lo que debe hacer cuando siente que su pecho está a punto de estallar? Cree que lo más prudente es preguntar más tarde a Wakatoshi, tal vez él sepa de ello. Mientras tanto, cuando los brazos de Semi reaccionan y le rodean, Satori deja llevarse por su memoria e imita lo que hacen en los doramas: le abraza más fuerte. Esconde su rostro en el cuello de Semi y sonríe, contento, sintiendo cómo su batería se ha recargado por completo. Ahora cree entender un poco lo que la gente ve de atractivo en los abrazos.</p>
<p>Después de un rato, se separan. El color carmín de Semi no ha abandonado su rostro, pero ya no se esconde de él. Satori le toma de la mano, da un pequeño apretón para que después el agarre sea lánguido. Durante todo ese tiempo, Semi no deja de sonreír e incluso, cuando se recuesta sobre el incómodo concreto, su mano se mantiene firme en la de Satori.</p>
<p>Se quedan así, mirando las estrellas. Satori pregunta por aquellas que no conoce, por otras que recuerda; pero finge no hacerlo. Las señala con las manos de ambos y Semi ríe ante cada una, respondiendo siempre, imitando la acción de Satori, apuntando hacia el cielo, siguiendo cada una de las estrellas, dibujando la constelación a la que pertenecen sin soltarle.</p>
<p>Aunque no lo parezca, Satori es muy consciente del tiempo que han pasado afuera. Que su pequeño <em>rendezvous</em> de esta noche debe llegar a su fin para después volver al dormitorio antes de que alguien se percate de sus ausencias, tal como lo han hecho un sinnúmero de veces. Sin girarse o voltear a verlo, sabe que Semi piensa lo mismo que él, pues sus silencios se hacen más prolongados y, al encontrar otro tema sobre qué hablar, se interrumpe a momentos para estar unos cuantos segundos más así, juntos, con sus manos unidas y dedos entrelazados.</p>
<p>Después, cuando a Semi parecen acabársele las palabras, deshace el agarre que tiene sobre la mano de Satori y se levanta. Es poco tiempo, pero Satori ya se encuentra extrañando su calidez.</p>
<p>—Es tarde —Semi dice—. Debemos volver.</p>
<p>Le tiende la mano para ayudarle a levantarse; Satori, agradecido, la toma. Sus labios se transforman en una sonrisa; está feliz, se siente feliz. Puede apostar que su sonrisa es más un gesto terrible que en circunstancias normales —como un juego— ocasionaría que sus oponentes se frustraran o tuvieran pesadillas. Semi, en cambio, le devuelve el gesto y entrelaza sus dedos de nueva cuenta.</p>
<p>Regresan en un silencio cómodo, acompañado de recuerdos agradables. Semi se despide de él, como siempre, acompañándolo hasta la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo, antes de irse, da una caricia a su mano, sus dedos se deslizándose muy lento, como si no quisieran abandonarle.</p>
<p>—Buenas noches —Semi susurra al fin, sonríe por última vez y le deja ir.</p>
<p>Esta vez, el armador se va primero. Sus pisadas son ligeras y rápidas, sin hacer ruido para que su secreto siga a salvo.</p>
<p>Aunque Satori trata de contener su genuina sonrisa, no lo logra; tampoco quiere hacerlo, está cansado de ello, así que se dice «no más». Es por eso que, bajo el filo de la puerta, sonríe hasta que siente que los músculos de su cara duelen, hasta que el color de su rostro vuelve a la normalidad, hasta que siente que su corazón ya no está a punto de explotar.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Después de la práctica —una en la que también irrumpió un recuerdo; empero, esta vez no se vio muy afectado—, cuando se encuentra acostado sobre el piso del gimnasio, viendo el techo al lado de su mejor amigo, considera prudente hacer alguna pregunta… y tal vez más de una confesión.</p>
<p>—Oye, Wakatoshi-kun…</p>
<p>Aunque su mejor amigo no se gira a verle, sabe que está atento a las palabras que puedan salir de sus labios, lo que pone a Satori un poco nervioso.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que se debe hacer cuando sientes que tu pecho está a punto de estallar?</p>
<p>Ha soltado las palabras sin siquiera pensarlas, porque ese es el tipo de conversaciones que siempre maneja con su amigo. Dice lo que piensa tal como lo piensa, esperando que Wakatoshi comprenda aquello que quiere expresar. Los pasos en el gimnasio se alejan, los ruidos de las risas se apagan hasta que la presencia de sus compañeros desaparece por completo, dejándoles a ellos solos.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi, como en algunas ocasiones, frunce el ceño y sus ojos cafés, pequeños y observadores le estudian en silencio. En cambio, Satori y su mirada rojiza sigue en el techo del gimnasio, parpadeando un par de veces al sentirse nervioso bajo tal escrutinio.</p>
<p>Impulsado por la privacidad que tienen en ese momento, por un valor que desconoce de dónde proviene, toma una decisión. Inhala profundo y deja salir el aire de a poco, imitando un ejercicio que vio en un vídeo hace un par de noches; lo repite unas cuantas veces hasta que se siente con la confianza suficiente para continuar.</p>
<p>Cierra los ojos.</p>
<p>—¿Puedo contarte algo?</p>
<p>No recibe respuesta, siente que no es necesario. No con Wakatoshi. No cuando su confesión empieza a tomar forma, en voz baja, como él considera que debe confiar un secreto.</p>
<p>Empieza por aquella noche en la que se reunieron para ver películas. Hace recordar a su amigo la mentira tan obvia que dijo. Claro que no se encontraba del todo bien. Su desconcierto fue grande al presentársele un recuerdo que no supo cómo procesar o darse una idea de la razón por la cual lo había olvidado. Después, la sucesión de vivencias olvidadas, ahora transformadas en recuerdos que no sabe si está bien el haberlos recuperado.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi permanece en silencio, pero Satori sabe muy bien que le escucha. De su boca sale todo, sin guardarse nada porque ese no es el tipo de amistad que quiere tener con Wakatoshi. No quiere que haya secretos, porque está cansado de ellos.</p>
<p>Le cuenta sobre el jarrón plateado, las flores moradas, el cochecito de juguete y los golpes en sus dedos; las caricias que no pidió ni quiso recibir, pero de las cuales no podía hablar con nadie más, los dos besos que le habían dado —«ya te comenté una vez sobre ello, Wakatoshi-kun»— antes de Semi. La lesión que tuvo en la rodilla en una de sus múltiples exploraciones a la cocina y que no tuvo mayores consecuencias, así como la pequeña cicatriz apenas visible que se encuentra en el dorso de su mano.</p>
<p>No da muchos detalles porque siente que tardaría mucho en explicar cada una de esas situaciones y, después, será un fastidio más grande el tener que explicar a Tanji-kun qué tanto hicieron en el gimnasio que les llevó mucho tiempo dejarlo en orden y cerrarlo.</p>
<p>Además, admite en voz alta que no todo es tan malo como se escucha, pues se ha estado viendo con Semi por las noches, lo que le ha traído una buena sensación. Que las flores, una de las cuales por las que el mismo Wakatoshi preguntó, se las obsequió Semi.</p>
<p>Todo ello porque Satori mintió acerca de lo que sentía, por lo que todavía siente. Semi, Satori añade, cree que aquella puesta de escena es porque quiere obsequiarle una flor a su madre. La verdad, es que se debe a la curiosidad sobre sus recuerdos, misma que le obliga a tomar ciertas decisiones que pueden considerarse impulsivas. Eso, y el hecho de que cree estar enamorado de Semi.</p>
<p>Todo resuena en el gimnasio vacío. Es similar a un eco en las montañas cuya única función en ese momento es dar más énfasis a sus palabras, volverlas más reales.</p>
<p>Si hay algo de lo que Satori se enorgullece, es de tener la capacidad de adivinar las reacciones de las personas ante cada acción suya; pero, aunque no sabe cuál esperaba que fuera la reacción de Wakatoshi, es una sorpresa muy grata el notar la calidez de la mano de su amigo sobre la suya. El recibir un apretón tan fuerte —de alguien que se esfuerza, sigue trabajando, da lo mejor de sí y sigue adelante— que su mano duele por ello.</p>
<p>La mano de Wakatoshi tiembla un poco, con molestia apenas contenida. No se necesita ser un monstruo de las adivinaciones para darse cuenta de ello.</p>
<p>—Wakatoshi-kun, vas a destrozarme la mano —dice. La burla se apodera de su voz, quiere demostrar que lo que le sucedió no es gran cosa, aun cuando un nudo comienza a formarse en su garganta.</p>
<p>—Nada es tu culpa, Tendo. Nada.</p>
<p>«Ah,» Satori piensa mientras una diminuta sensación de alivio se instala sobre su pecho. «Si Wakatoshi-kun lo dice, debe ser verdad.»</p>
<p>Todavía siente el peso de esos sentimientos, el deambular de pensamientos e ideas en su mente de los que no es fácil deshacerse. Sin embargo, Satori espera que llegue el momento en el que pueda creer por completo en las palabras de su amigo.</p>
<p>—Y creo que debes hablar con Eita.</p>
<p>—¿Cómo? —Satori frunce el ceño—. No sé cómo va a reaccionar si le digo todo lo que te dije a ti.</p>
<p>—De la misma forma que lo hiciste conmigo. Ofrece disculpas por engañarlo, explícale la verdad.</p>
<p>¿Cómo? Satori se sigue preguntando. Estaba nervioso antes de hablar con su mejor amigo, así que no duda que estará igual o peor cuando se decida a hablar con Semi.</p>
<p>—Eita no se burlará de ti —el «si eso te preocupa» permanece implícito. No por ello disminuye la rapidez con la que su corazón late al pensar en aquella posibilidad.</p>
<p>—Eso lo sé —Recuerda en todas las ocasiones que ha estado junto a Semi, que han entablado conversaciones y lo comprensivos que han sido el uno con el otro—. Es porque no puedo querer como él espera.</p>
<p>Wakatoshi mueve sus cejas, de esa forma especial muy suya que hace cada vez que no comprende la razón de algo. Satori piensa que, a pesar de las grandes diferencias que hay entre ellos, hay momentos en los que pueden descubrir —aunque no comprender del todo— lo que pasa por sus mentes. Jura que ahí, en el gimnasio vacío, Wakatoshi sabe sobre qué cosas duda y ofrece su apoyo sin dudarlo.</p>
<p>—Insisto en que debes hablar con él —Wakatoshi reafirma, sigue sin apartar sus ojos de Satori, sin alejar la mano de la suya—. Sobre el resto… depende de ti si quieres decirle o no.</p>
<p>—Tienes razón, hablaré con él —declara. Los nervios no se esfuman.</p>
<p>Sintiendo su intranquilidad, y sacando las habilidades de capitán y líder que posee, Wakatoshi hace una promesa. Si todo sale mal, si por alguna circunstancia se ha equivocado en su juicio y resulta que Semi no posee el carácter que Wakatoshi da por sentado, entonces se reunirá con Satori en la noche, leerán sus mangas favoritos, verán el anime que quieran y comerán su pudín favorito de la forma que a él le gusta.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori no es de aquellos que se acobarde, tema enfrentarse a alguien o huya de algo. Sin embargo, hay algo en el ambiente, en la idea de que «debe hablar con Semi» que le aterra al punto de querer seguir como si nada hubiese pasado, como si Wakatoshi jamás hubiese dicho ninguna de esas palabras.</p>
<p>A pesar de su nerviosismo, de ese temor que se está apoderando de su cuerpo, Satori se dice que ya no es como antes. No se aleja o ignora los momentos en los que se siente un poco inseguro, ahora los enfrenta. Es por ello que sus dedos teclearon un mensaje rápido en su teléfono y presionó el botón de enviar antes de que empezara a cuestionarse y terminara por arrepentirse.</p>
<p>La respuesta de Semi, aquel «nos vemos después», hace que su pulso se acelere incluso al haber pasado horas de recibirla.</p>
<p>Cuando Satori escucha ruido, no hace falta girarse para saber quién es, pero lo hace porque sus ojos rojos buscan la silueta de Semi —aunque una parte dentro de él todavía le quiera evitar—. Grande es su sorpresa cuando lo ve, usando el suéter que Satori le regaló. La cortina de cabello rojizo que tiene por fleco esconde sus ojos, así que esa emoción queda oculta para Semi.</p>
<p>—Creo entender por qué tu ropa se desgasta muy rápido, Semi-Semi —dice a modo de saludo. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa que tiene toda la intención de fastidiar al otro.</p>
<p>Semi, quien se acerca a grandes pasos y cuya sonrisa es muy similar a la suya, responde:</p>
<p>—No fastidies.</p>
<p>«Típico de él», Satori piensa a la vez que Semi toma asiento a su lado.</p>
<p>Lo primero en lo que los ojos cafés de Semi se fijan es en los vendajes aún presentes sobre los dedos de Satori. Debe hacérsele extraño el verlos, pues es algo que no había pasado antes. Siempre eran removidos para poder lavarse, para que estuvieran listos, lo más limpio posible cuando se les necesitara: para utilizarlos en un día futuro, durante las prácticas por la tarde o en un torneo durante el día… no cuando era de noche y Satori debería estar descansando.</p>
<p>Lo segundo en lo que los ojos rojizos de Satori se fijan —porque lo primero siempre es Semi—, es que el otro lleva consigo, de nueva cuenta, papel de color blanco brillante, del mismo tipo de papel ruidoso de siempre. Sabe lo que significa, sabe que está a punto de recibir otra flor de color morada. Sin embargo, un nudo se le forma en la garganta desde el instante en el que Semi coloca la flor entre sus manos y logra reconocerla. Porque la recuerda demasiado bien a pesar de haberla visto hace muchos años, de revivirla en memorias intangibles y en sueños que muy pocas veces olvida.</p>
<p>¿Por qué es tan complicado empezar a hablar de todo lo que ahora ataca su mente? Con otros temas es tan fácil hablar y no parar hasta que se siente satisfecho. Los labios le tiemblan y sus ojos no pueden despegarse de los pétalos de color morado.</p>
<p>—Es un iris —Semi confiesa—. Se me ocurrió que podía ser esa… ya sabes, cuando terminé de recitar la canción. Significa lealtad, y también viene acompañado de buenas noticias.</p>
<p>«…debes hablar con Eita». Las palabras de Wakatoshi-kun resuenan en su cabeza. La sonrisa orgullosa de Semi es tan bonita que Satori casi se arrepiente de borrarla en los siguientes instantes. Le dan ganas de reír ante el significado porque está cien por ciento seguro de que lo que saldrá de su boca no serán buenas noticias.</p>
<p>—Eita —llama, mientras sus dedos pasan lentos por los pétalos del iris, con el nudo creciendo en su garganta.</p>
<p>La expresión en el rostro de Semi se transforma gracias al tono con el que dijo su nombre. Satori ve el desconcierto en la forma en la que frunce el ceño y una de sus cejas se alza, nota la extrañeza en sus ojos al haber escuchado su nombre, no su apellido ni el apodo ridículo que en ocasiones se escapa de sus labios.</p>
<p>En un gesto que Satori no espera, Semi le tiende la mano. Su sonrisa ahora se ha tornado en una falsa —quiere calmarle, pero es imposible lograrlo—, eso es muy fácil de deducir, pero el ofrecimiento que le hace es genuino. Está ahí para que Satori la tome o la rechace, de acuerdo con cuán cómodo se sienta con ese contacto. Semi no quiere cruzar una línea que le haga sentir mal dado lo ocurrido la última vez. Tal vez es esa consideración, o tal vez es un impulso y una añoranza lo que le lleva a aceptar la mano del otro. La dependencia a la calidez de Semi, la fuerza que le brindan aquellos dedos entrelazados a los suyos.</p>
<p>Su mano recibe un apretón ligero por parte de Semi. Ese es el empujón que necesita, Satori se dice, por lo que ya no espera a que pueda preguntarle qué sucede, sólo empieza a hablar. Lo primero que abandona sus labios, tal como Wakatoshi sugirió, es una disculpa por haberle engañado. Ante esto, Semi frunce el ceño. Satori sabe que está a punto de preguntar «¿de qué hablas?»; pero, como siempre, se adelanta.</p>
<p>Menciona que se refiere a la primera vez que Semi le preguntó si se encontraba bien, cuando vieron las películas. Fue ahí que recordó la flor, confiesa. Era verdad aquello, que se las habían obsequiado a su madre cuando era un niño y siempre quiso tocar las flores, pero nunca logró hacerlo por el temor y obediencia que la figura de su madre inspiraba. Que, a partir de esa tarde de películas, todo empeoró; una vez los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, no se detuvieron.</p>
<p>Una sonrisa amarga junto con un «por algo los olvidé, ¿no lo crees, Semi-Semi?» amargo.</p>
<p>No quiere entrar en muchos detalles, aunque sabe que, si no lo hace, Semi no podrá entender qué es lo que Satori quiere expresar. Es por ello que no se guarda nada, describe las cosas tal como las recuerda, con los olores de las flores, el perfume ambiental que había dentro de la casa, el silencio que tranquilizaba y la música que asfixiaba aún al ser reproducida en un volumen medio.</p>
<p>En cuanto menciona lo del jarrón roto y el castigo que desencadenó, los ojos de Semi se dirigen de nueva cuenta hacia los vendajes, comprendiendo que fungen como un consuelo y un recordatorio. Esta vez, toma con delicadeza ambas manos de Satori entre las suyas. Acaricia sus dedos, uno por uno, como si aún estuvieran de color morado, temblando. Satori se pregunta, si hubiese conocido a Semi antes, ¿algo habría sido diferente?</p>
<p>Lo que sigue es más difícil. Traga saliva. Necesita calmarse, así que mira hacia el cielo, donde descubre una de sus constelaciones inventadas, apenas visible. Recuerda decirle a Semi que era su figura con unas alas mal pegadas a la espalda, como si de un Ícaro muy feo se tratase. Es así como trata de hacerlo, como si fuera un chiste simplón del que no puedes evitar reírte, como si se tratase de una simple caída que apenas dejará una marca pequeña en su cuerpo junto con una posible anécdota graciosa. El problema es que no se trató de ello, que dista de ser algo gracioso y que la marca en su cuerpo fue tan grande que su mente lo guardó para un futuro momento, uno en el que Satori estuviera listo para comprender lo que aquellas «caricias» significaron.</p>
<p>Semi aprieta con fuerza sus manos. Satori despega la mirada del cielo para ver al otro muchacho y se sorprende sobremanera cuando le encuentra llorando, temblando. Seca sus lágrimas sobre su hombro, con el suéter de rayas que ya se ha convertido en su favorito, rehusándose a soltarle; se mantiene en silencio. Inhala profundo, hace un ejercicio de respiración para calmarse y después de dos segundos, su mirada determinada no se despega de su rostro.</p>
<p>Confiesa todo lo que su cerebro se encargó de regresarle, incluidas las lesiones que se hizo al hacer reconocimientos por la casa —Semi frunce el ceño una vez más, su mirada desviándose un momento hacia sus rodillas para después regresar al rostro de Satori— y la cicatriz en su mano, —los ojos cafés se apartan de su rostro y, un poco asustados, buscan la pequeña marca de la que Satori está hablando. Se muerde el labio cuando no puede verla, pero sus dedos sí logran encontrarla—.</p>
<p>Quiere decirle que habló de ello con Wakatoshi, que él le sugirió que también hablase con Semi; pero de su garganta sólo sale un quejido, las palabras se atascan y se niegan a salir.</p>
<p>—Nada es tu culpa —Semi declara mientras libera una de sus manos para que su brazo pueda rodear a Satori por los hombros. Su otra mano sigue ocupada, tomando con fuerza la suya; sus dedos siguen acariciando la pequeña cicatriz en ella—. Nada.</p>
<p>Más tarde, aunque nada haya salido mal, se reúnen con Wakatoshi en la habitación de éste para hacer cumplir su promesa. Sobre una de las manos de Satori, el iris se mantiene resguardado entre sus dedos delgados y largos. En efecto, logra que poco a poco se vuelva a acostumbrar a la presencia de Semi, pero es inútil cuando se trata de ocultar sus emociones.</p>
<p>Cuando Wakatoshi abre la puerta, se sorprende un poco. Sin embargo, les deja pasar, sin hacer comentario alguno sobre el aspecto de los ojos —rojos e hinchados— de ambos. Tampoco comenta sobre el tembloroso pero fuerte agarre que Semi tiene sobre la mano de Satori.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los pocos días que quedan antes de su graduación son ajetreados. Un panorama contrario a lo que pensó en algún momento, cuando se aburría por ya no asistir a las actividades del club. Satori no es muy consciente del tiempo más que en la forma de mensajes que su padre le envía de vez en cuando, en escuetas preguntas y en dinero que sigue siendo depositado en su cuenta bancaria que cubrirá los gastos de su universidad durante los próximos cuatro años.</p>
<p>Hay muchos mensajes que, cada vez que los lee, Satori siente cómo la soga invisible que tiene sobre el cuello se aprieta un poco más. Más que preguntas sobre su persona —si se encuentra bien, si se siente ansioso, si pueden pasar tiempo juntos—, están llenos de declaraciones sobre sus planes de graduación. Planes de él, nunca de Satori. Se incluyen unos cuantos nombres de universidades en las que puede ingresar sin mayor complicación, hasta que en uno más reciente el señor Tendo le informa cuál de todas ellas consideró la mejor, la que eligió. También le escribe el nombre de la carrera que, él y su esposa decidieron, es la mejor entre las mejores para su hijo.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede? —Semi pregunta, con el ceño fruncido y con la mirada asesina que usa desde hace poco tiempo.</p>
<p>Satori sabe que esa expresión no está dirigida hacia él, sino a todo lo que yace en esos mensajes, a la persona de quien provienen.</p>
<p>La relación con Semi ha cambiado. No en los puntos esenciales, pues aún logran escabullirse por las noches, compartir historias y, de vez en cuando, hacen un intercambio de cosas cuyo color predominante es el morado. No tiene una etiqueta para ello, Satori está en proceso de encontrar una con la que pueda quedarse; pero está muy seguro de que no es una amistad o noviazgo como los de los libros de romance de Semi. Tampoco es similar a las historias de alguno de sus diversos mangas shojo —que empezó a leer hace poco, como referencia—.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, aquel cambio no significa que no dude por unos momentos. Que no considere si debe decirle a Semi cómo se siente, sobre aquella cuerda sobre su cuello que le deja con sensaciones fantasma.</p>
<p>Semi nunca le obliga, a nada. Espera, paciente, como cuando esperaba su turno para ingresar al partido, asegurando con ello la victoria de Shiratorizawa. Aguarda a que Satori inicie la conversación, el contacto —si lo necesita, si así lo desea—; pero no puede. Sus ojos rojos se clavan en el suelo, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez.</p>
<p>Semi siempre espera, a excepción de esta vez. Le toma de la mano, tal vez sintiendo su inseguridad, y su pulgar empieza a dibujar círculos sobre su dorso. Cada vez que eso sucede, Satori encuentra dentro de sí una grata sorpresa y un poco de consuelo pues no se siente incómodo con ello. Al contrario, esos gestos son lo que le lleva a hacerlo. Es lo que necesita. Además, se prometió que no importa el tiempo que le tome, es gracias a ese cambio minúsculo en la relación entre ellos que tratará de hacerle saber a Semi cómo se siente.</p>
<p>Lo expresa como tal, como se lo imagina.</p>
<p>«¿Alguna vez pensaste que un monstruo se sentiría intimidado?», pregunta en voz alta y un tanto incrédulo. Describiendo la soga invisible que, de a poco, va cortando su respiración. Ahora, añade, se siente igual que en aquellos cuentos, en los que un yokai menor está atrapado en la mano de otro, a punto de ser devorado por ese ser más fuerte, más poderoso que él.</p>
<p>Se siente abrumado. No puede creer que, de manera inconsciente, acaba de comparar a su familia con demonios.</p>
<p>Semi le reprende con la mirada. Ha expresado en varias ocasiones —demasiadas— que no le gusta que Satori se llame monstruo. «Eres muy buen observador, eso es todo», suele decir; pero él le ignora. Todavía requiere mucho esfuerzo el no pensar en sí mismo como uno.</p>
<p>El silencio se prolonga. En el tiempo que permanece entre ellos, Semi borra su ceño fruncido y evade la mirada. No es nada malo, sino un gesto propio de él en el que está pensando mucho las cosas.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer? —dice, al fin. Sus ojos regresan a los rojizos de Satori. La determinación es fuerte en ellos. Expresan que, no importa cuál sea, le apoyará en lo que sea que Satori decida.</p>
<p>—No quiero tocar ese dinero —hace una mueca igual a la que siempre se dibuja en su rostro cuando come algo que no fue de su agrado. Semi ahoga una carcajada. Con ese sonido, la cuerda alrededor de su cuello se afloja un poco.</p>
<p>—Entonces… ¿Por qué no consigues un trabajo? —sugiere. Su dedo encuentra la pequeña cicatriz y se desliza, lento, sobre ella—. Medio tiempo, tal vez. Sería muy poco lo que ganes a comparación de lo que tienes en tu cuenta, pero sería todo tuyo.</p>
<p>No es una mala idea, piensa. Recuerda la cantidad exacta de dinero que tenía —producto de algunas apuestas prohibidas en los dormitorios; además del que su familia suponía se había gastado sin dejar un yen— antes de que su padre empezara a hacer transferencias sin consultarlo antes con Satori.</p>
<p>—No es una mala idea —dice en voz alta.</p>
<p>Semi sonríe y, tras dar un fugaz apretón a su mano, le deja ir para continuar con una de sus tareas. La cuerda fantasma que rodea su cuello desaparece.</p>
<hr/>
<p>No cualquiera desea contratar a un futuro estudiante de universidad, le dicen; mucho menos a alguien que sólo podrá estar medio tiempo. Aseguran que la mayoría de los que han contratado con esas características —Satori está seguro de que esos empleados los puede contar con los dedos de una mano, sobran dedos incluso— tienen problemas, que necesitan personal… estable. Es por esto que, aunque les gustaría darle el empleo, se ven en la necesidad de decirle «no».</p>
<p>Satori cree que hubiese sido más fácil que desde el principio le dijesen aquello, sin rodeos. Sin embargo, no se rinde. Sigue motivado por la idea de Semi y, gracias a esa determinación, su búsqueda de empleo rinde frutos un martes por la tarde. Seis días exactos desde que empezó a preguntar en distintos locales si estarían dispuestos a contratar a un empleado de medio tiempo.</p>
<p>Recibe una llamada de un local pequeño de repostería cuyos dueños, un par de ancianos amables, le recuerdan a Satori a aquel hombre y a su hija del local de ramen que aún suelen frecuentar. La bienvenida es cálida, a diferencia de lo que se imaginó que sucedería; y, la primera semana, le enseñan cómo es que debe atender a la clientela. Bajo supervisión, claro.</p>
<p>Aunque se siente muy a gusto, Satori llega a creer por un momento que no durará mucho tiempo en ese trabajo. Si bien su aprendizaje es un poco lento —debe aprender a adivinar, pero ser sutil; debe aprender a enfocarse en lo que los clientes quieren y, si no lo saben, guiarlos—, considera que es bueno y no será esa la causa de su despido, sino el temor que la gran mayoría de las personas parece tenerle. Así se lo hace saber a su empleador, quien sólo se ríe y le da un par de palmadas sobre la espalda, olvidándose siquiera de que Satori lo mencionó.</p>
<p>Sin embargo, lo que no se espera es que sean los clientes quienes le hagan conversación. Son desconocidos, personas que no saben quién es, sobre su pasado. Son extraños que no temen a sus ojos, al tono emocionado de su voz; que, en efecto, piden su opinión en cuanto a qué deberían comprar y le agradecen por la recomendación en la siguiente ocasión que le ven. Son extraños que van convirtiéndose en conocidos; algunos de esos conocidos, en amigos.</p>
<p>Es un buen cambio, confiesa a Semi y Wakatoshi más tarde en el nuevo departamento que comparten, porque puede escuchar muchas historias interesantes que van acompañadas de la comida que preparan ahí, de lo que venden. Ha sido ya testigo de cumpleaños, de felicitaciones por obtener un nuevo ascenso, de recompensas significativas por lograr una pequeña meta. Tanto le ha emocionado que, con su primera paga, compra los ingredientes necesarios para un lujoso postre que la dueña le recomienda y ayuda a preparar en cuanto Satori le hace saber sobre sus gustos peculiares.</p>
<p>Es emoción y curiosidad, su ansia de querer saber más —alimentada por el propio Semi—, lo que le lleva a preguntar después de dos meses de trabajar ahí cómo es que puede preparar más postres, con mucho chocolate de preferencia.</p>
<p>Es así que, con dos pares de manos sabias y con arrugas en ellas, es que Satori se siente de vuelta en el gimnasio. Siente como si aprendiera nuevos trucos, con el mismo tipo de libertad de hacer lo que quería en el gimnasio, pero esta vez con los ingredientes sobre la mesa ante él. Se siente con la misma libertad, a pesar de estar en un lugar tan confinado, de ser tan diferente a lo que el amplio espacio del gimnasio podía ofrecerle.</p>
<p>Le enseñan varias recetas viejas, otras tantas nuevas. Las buscan y encuentran en los libros, en internet, en donde pueda hallar algo de su agrado; pero Satori siempre se olvida de las cantidades exactas. Experimenta con los ingredientes, tratando de adivinar si lo que hará tendrá un buen sabor o se arrepentirá de ello después. Algunas veces termina con harina sobre su cabello —lo que provoca unas cuantas risas por parte de Semi—; otras, con chocolate sobre el rostro o la ropa.</p>
<p>Sea lo que sea que prepare, Wakatoshi y Semi se lo comen. Son sus sujetos de prueba, les hace saber con afecto, a lo que Semi replica algo parecido a «no hay afecto si se tiene que someter a esa tortura diaria». A pesar de que esa es su respuesta, siempre se come lo que Satori le ponga en el plato.</p>
<p>Es una buena distracción, hasta que el día de primavera llega. Wakatoshi debe marcharse, ir a otros lugares, continuar en su aventura de una de las cosas que más ama. Empieza su carrera deportiva y Satori no puede sentirse más feliz por su amigo, quien sigue su sueño de pequeño, recordando los buenos momentos con su padre, con sus antiguos compañeros antes de que inicie un nuevo partido.</p>
<p>En cambio, las clases de Satori inician, en la escuela escogida por su padre, en el programa que éste y su madre decidieron es mejor para él.</p>
<p>El campus luce normal, la gente luce normal. No hay nada que llame su atención a excepción de los rumores que empiezan a circular en cuanto las miradas se posan sobre él. Son muy esquivas, permaneciendo sobre su presencia durante escasos segundos porque, en cuanto se encuentran con los ojos rojizos de Satori, se desvían para no verle otra vez.</p>
<p>«Da miedo.»</p>
<p>«Es el de Shiratorizawa.»</p>
<p>«¡Shh! Te va a escuchar.»</p>
<p>Satori bufa, pues no dicen nada sorprendente, nada que no sepa. Él está ahí para cumplir mientras trata de no derrumbarse o de sucumbir ante algún posible recuerdo.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori quiere creer que la existencia de las cosas que le preocupan es casi nula. La mayoría de las veces se siente ansioso por descubrir las cosas que en realidad le interesan, que le hagan emocionarse al punto de enfocarse en ellas hasta que esa flama de curiosidad se apague.</p>
<p>Justo en esos momentos, lo que atrapa su curiosidad son las múltiples hojas de papel que descansan sobre la mesa. Algunas están llenas de palabras clave, unos con tantos rayones sobre ellas al grado de ser ilegibles. Tienen manchas; es tinta que se ha corrido y ha ensuciado las siguientes líneas.</p>
<p>
  <em>«Sí, espero que encuentres</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Una pequeña verdad en un mundo lleno de lindas mentiras.»</em>
</p>
<p>—Satori —llama su nombre en un volumen no muy alto, pero no tan bajo. Al menos no se trata de un susurro.</p>
<p>Cuando Satori se voltea para ver al otro, nota cómo éste primero luce sorprendido, después temeroso. Al final, Semi empieza a tratar de controlar el enojo que provoca que su cuerpo tiemble un poco. Preguntaría sobre ello, si le sucede algo, pero lo que ahora tiene toda su atención es cómo le ha dicho. No fue su apellido, sino su nombre. Semi nunca hace eso, nunca le llama así.</p>
<p>Lleva puesto el suéter morado a rayas que Satori le obsequió hace tiempo, con las mangas levantadas a la altura de los codos. En sus manos hay rastros de tinta, prueba irrefutable de que él es quien dejó el desorden de hojas, de que aquellas letras son obra suya.</p>
<p>Camina hacia la mesa. Sin decir palabra, recoge cada una de las páginas, incluyendo las que tienen muchas arrugas o están a punto de romperse debido a la fuerza con la que el bolígrafo rayó sobre ellas. Sus manos tiemblan, sus ojos están fijos sobre las líneas que Satori tuvo el atrevimiento de leer.</p>
<p>Es algo privado, muy personal que proviene de la mente de Semi. Satori siente que traicionó la confianza que se depositó en él.</p>
<p>—Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? —dice, ya tranquilo, en lugar de las palabras que Satori pudo haberse imaginado que diría.</p>
<p>Es directo, tal como a él le gusta que sean con su persona. No le gustan los mensajes ocultos con los que, se supone, todos se deben comunicar. Desprecia las falsas interpretaciones, el hacerse ilusiones con palabras que resultan ambiguas o con significados insípidos, con declaraciones de las que luego se pueden retractar y echar la culpa al otro por haber «malentendido» la situación.</p>
<p>¿Cómo no saberlo? Después de aquel beso único, el que sí significó algo, es imposible ignorar. Quiere responder a Semi «yo también te quiero», pero las palabras se quedan atoradas en su garganta porque, ¿de verdad puede hacerlo? Satori conoce bien sus sentimientos, los ha reconocido por un largo tiempo: es feliz. Se trata de un tipo de felicidad distinto al que se presenta cuando se encuentra disfrutando algo que le gusta, este es del tipo que no puede contener por más que lo intente.</p>
<p>Se alegra con tener la presencia de Semi siendo una constante en su vida, de saberse apoyado por él en las decisiones que toma; de no hacer más que convivir, reír y llorar juntos —como ya han hecho—. No se siente cómodo con muchas cosas, pero le gusta tomarse de las manos, que los dedos de Semi Eita repasen las cicatrices de sus manos, se enreden en sus rojizos cabellos cuando tratan de acariciarle.</p>
<p>—También te quiero, Semi-Semi.</p>
<p>La expresión de Semi es incrédula y, hasta cierto punto, de hastío. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, lo que le indica a Satori que, en definitiva, su respuesta no es no es lo que el otro se espera. De repente, los ojos se Semi se clavan en él, decididos a no alejarse, a que se muestre en ellos la verdad de sus siguientes palabras.</p>
<p>—También quiero a Wakatoshi. Es mi amigo. Pero incluso a los amigos se les quiere diferente.</p>
<p>Satori cree que puede entender aquello. Él no quiere a Wakatoshi como quiere a Semi, tampoco los quiere de la misma forma que a Reon. Es como los padres cuando hablan de querer a sus múltiples hijos, piensa. Aunque ese no es su caso puesto que es hijo único, pero ha visto cómo otros miembros de su familia —hermanos y hermanas de sus padres— demuestran un tipo diferente de afecto con cada uno de sus hijos.</p>
<p>—Mi querer —Semi continúa ante su silencio—, es como el de mis libros, los que has leído. Soy así de egoísta.</p>
<p>Rememora fragmentos de esas historias que, en algunos casos, se le hicieron absurdas o exageradas. Admite para sí que algunas veces no pudo evitar pensar en egoísmo y en decisiones apresuradas que llevaron a demostraciones de afecto —o falta de ellas— que terminaron en reproches, en algo peor; pero, al finalizar el libro por cuarta vez, se cuestionó. ¿De verdad es egoísta es renunciar a la libertad propia, incluso a la vida misma, por estar con alguien más?</p>
<p>
  <em>«¿Es egoísta renunciar a tu libertad por estar conmigo?»</em>
</p>
<p>Quiere decir esa pregunta en voz alta, aunque decide poner un freno a sus acciones y no lo hace. Si lo hiciera, Semi se enojaría con él y estaría sin dirigirle la palabra el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que se sintiera más tranquilo. Después de todo por lo que ha pasado y gracias también a su habilidad extraordinaria para adivinar, es muy consciente de los sentimientos de sus amigos. Esa pregunta, sin dudas, sería un insulto para Semi.</p>
<p>Entonces, una imagen viene a su mente. Se trata de una posible escena que se ejecutaría si Wakatoshi estuviera ahí presente, con ellos. De seguro le vería con el ceño fruncido, preocupado, como si hubiese dicho un disparate o algo impropio de él para después, con ese tono de voz determinado que posee, asegurarle: «Satori, nadie está renunciando a nada. Mereces que te quieran». Ah. Cómo extraña a Wakatoshi.</p>
<p>Suspira. Satori piensa «¿por qué no?» mientras sonríe; el Wakatoshi de su imaginación imita ese gesto para después desaparecer.</p>
<p>—Semi-Semi, estoy empezando a pensar que eres un idiota —Satori declara de esa forma porque es la única que siente es adecuada, propia de sí. Continúa tan pronto como el ceño fruncido de Semi hace su aparición— ¿También tengo que escribirte una «Colección de visitas nocturnas» para que me entiendas?</p>
<p>Quiere decir más porque de verdad le intriga. No logra comprender cómo es que, exceptuando a Wakatoshi, Semi ha aceptado e incluso entendido el ritmo que Satori tiene. El otro termina sus canciones, sabe qué decirle en las situaciones adecuadas, se convierte en su conejillo de indias y mucho más sin llegar a perder un ápice de esa sensación a libertad con la que Satori le asocia.</p>
<p>La expresión en el rostro de Semi cambia. Primero había atisbos de enojo en él que, en cuanto Satori terminó de hablar dieron paso al desconcierto. Después, cuando al fin comprendió todo, no pudo hacer más que permanecer en silencio, sonrojándose al recordar aquella línea que provenía de uno de los relatos del primer libro que prestó a Satori, cuando aún estaban en Shiratorizawa. Una línea insignificante, apenas mencionada y olvidada con facilidad, pero que se quedó grabada en su corazón debido a la similitud de sus encuentros nocturnos.</p>
<p>Satori ahora cree entender un poco esas historias. No significa que esté de acuerdo con ellas o que algunas de las cosas que piensa cambien tan rápido.</p>
<p>—Eres un idiota.</p>
<p>No niega ni acepta aquella declaración. No puede hacerlo, en cambio sonríe. Tampoco puede dejar de ver a Semi, la forma en la que sus manos halan las mangas de su suéter para limpiarse los rastros de las lágrimas que abandonan sus ojos.</p>
<p>El abrazo que da a Semi es menos torpe e igual de ansioso que la primera vez que le abrazó.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Cuando la primavera llega y trae consigo otro comienzo, cuando está a punto de empezar su segundo año, es imposible no escuchar a su alrededor. Hay rumores ya, otra vez, sobre él. Sobre Shiratorizawa, el «imperio» derrotado ante un equipo, en esencia, desconocido. Al principio, aunque no lo deseara, Satori se vio afectado por los rumores. Era como volver en el tiempo, cuando era un niño pequeño y los otros no querían jugar con él por temor a lo que el «yokai Tendo Satori» pudiera hacer. Ahora, gracias a varios consejos de Wakatoshi —alma gentil que explica sus propias interpretaciones del mundo—, ya no le afectan aquel tipo de mentiras. ¿Quién sabrá más sino la persona que los vivió?</p>
<p>Eso no significa que no llegue el punto en el que se canse de todo ello.</p>
<p>Sigue trabajando en el mismo local y ahorra la mitad de su paga; el resto lo divide en los gastos del departamento que renta ahora sólo con Semi —completándose con lo que tenía ahorrado—. A veces, Satori suele bromearle a Wakatoshi que éste ya emprendió el vuelo y que está muy orgulloso de él; pero su amigo no es muy bueno al entenderle, por lo que prefiere cambiar el tema, preguntando lo que se le ocurra sobre las ciudades en las que Wakatoshi ha estado y que los tres, en definitiva, algún día deben ir a visitar.</p>
<p>Por otro lado, Satori cada vez se ausenta más de las clases al perder el casi nulo interés que tenía en ellas. Aprueba las materias sin esfuerzo alguno, no porque sea fácil, sino que todo es tan… predecible. Nada le supone un reto, a diferencia de las horas que pasa en la pequeña cocina de la panadería, junto a los hornos o al refrigerador enorme, moldeando figuras de delicioso chocolate que le han mantenido despierto hasta altas horas de la noche.</p>
<p>Desde que le enseñaron a moldear, esculpir y dibujar con el chocolate, no hay cosa que Satori disfrute hacer más que esa. Sus dedos se mueven, tienen pequeños espasmos que sólo pueden ser aplacados si vuelve a la cocina para crear algo nuevo.</p>
<p>—Estoy aburrido. Todo es muy fácil… o muy aburrido.</p>
<p>Declara en voz alta para después dejar salir un suspiro que atrae las miradas de Wakatoshi —quien se encuentra de visita— y Semi. Mientras Wakatoshi alza una ceja —Satori tiene que pedirle que le enseñe cómo hacer eso—, Semi le observa. No es condescendencia lo que hay en su rostro, sino genuino interés. Vislumbra, además, un poco de tristeza.</p>
<p>Semi abre la boca un par de veces, dudando sobre lo que sea que quiere decir. Satori no está muy seguro de la expresión que tiene su propio rostro, pero algo hay en él que le da a Semi el impulso que necesita.</p>
<p>—¿Estás seguro de que quieres estudiar esto?</p>
<p>Satori está a punto de responder «sí». Se detiene a tiempo. Es un reflejo, una costumbre muy arraigada de la que se está deshaciendo poco a poco gracias a sus amigos. Cada vez, con mayor firmeza, es capaz de rechazar las imposiciones que, durante toda su vida, sus padres han hecho sobre él y que le obligaron a aceptar como propias.</p>
<p>No responde en ese momento, en su lugar, cambia de tema.</p>
<p>—Semi-Semi, abrázame.</p>
<p>—¿Qué?</p>
<p>—Cambié de opinión —anuncia. Se recuesta sobre el sofá y se estira, aunque sus pies quedan colgando del reposabrazos. Apoya su cabeza sobre las piernas de Semi, agarrándolo de almohada, imitando una escena de un manga shojo lleno de romance que leyó hace unos días.</p>
<p>Algunas veces se pregunta cómo debería actuar, qué es lo que Semi espera o quiere de él. ¿Es así como se supone debe ser una relación? ¿Dudar siempre si lo está haciendo bien o mal? ¿No cumplir con lo que su compañero de vida desea? Satori sabe que hay acciones con las que no se siente seguro, así como sabe que siempre estará dispuesto a tomarse de las manos, abrazarle, incluso darle un beso —en escasas ocasiones—. Son acciones pequeñas que con otra persona se sentiría incómodo, pero no con él.</p>
<p>Satori quiere a Semi, demasiado, como nunca había querido algo o a alguien. Es un impulso diferente, un complemento del ánimo que brinda Wakatoshi y que le motiva a hacer las cosas. Se siente bien, feliz. Es por ello que, incluso cuando confía en las palabras y ojos honestos de Semi al decirle que también le quiere, tiene miedo. Está tan acostumbrado a que las únicas cosas buenas que le han pasado sean tan poco duraderas que teme que un día Semi desaparezca de su vida, tal como sucedió con sus recuerdos. Después, está seguro, regresará la memoria de su sonrisa, de sus suéteres y flores morados, de sus lágrimas al mencionar las crónicas de visitas nocturnas sólo para dejarle a Satori una cicatriz figurada y permanente de que alguna vez Semi estuvo ahí, con él.</p>
<p>Semi es libre, se recuerda. Puede alejarse de Satori cuando ese pequeño amor que siente por él se extinga… en especial si la forma en la que Satori quiere a alguien no es la misma que los demás esperan de él.</p>
<p>Esta última idea trae consigo un sentimiento desagradable.</p>
<p>—¿En qué piensas? —Semi pregunta en voz baja. Parece un susurro, una cuestión que le da a Satori la oportunidad de ignorarla si así lo desea. Sus dedos se posan en el cabello rojo y aprovechan para desenredarlo, deshacer los nudos que encuentran a su paso.</p>
<p>Los ojos rojos de Satori buscan en la habitación, pero no encuentran rastro de Wakatoshi. Por más que confía en él, no quiere que su amigo escuche sus inseguridades y le vea como siempre, como si Satori fuera estúpido por no comprender que hay personas que le quieren por el hecho de ser él, que se molestan cada vez que se trata a sí mismo como un demonio.</p>
<p>Satori confiesa, sus ojos en el techo del departamento, un reflejo de la ocasión en la que habló de sus recuerdos con Wakatoshi por primera vez. Los dedos de Semi pausan unos segundos, pero no se detienen, siguen peinando su cabello, incluso cuando sus ojos cafés reflejan una emoción diferente al escuchar las palabras que forman los labios de Satori, al mencionar que Semi es libre de dejarle si así lo quiere.</p>
<p>—No voy a dejarte, Satori —La mano libre de Semi alcanza la suya. Su pulgar busca, sin ser consciente de ello, la pequeña cicatriz que Satori tiene grabada en el dorso de la mano—. ¿A menos que quieras que nos separemos?</p>
<p>Satori niega rápido con la cabeza.</p>
<p>—Eso es impensable —declara.</p>
<p>—Mientras estés seguro de lo que sientes por mí, todo está bien —Semi continúa mientras sus labios se curvan un poco—. No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Sólo tienes que ser tú.</p>
<p>—Esa respuesta es muy amplia, Semi-Semi.</p>
<p>La sensación cálida que se forma en el pecho de Satori se extiende rápido por todo su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Cuando Wakatoshi regresa de la cocina, trae unos aperitivos consigo y el momento vuelve a ser de ellos tres. Escogen una película al azar, deleitándose con lo absurdo del guion, las actuaciones exageradas además de los malos efectos especiales. Ven una película cuyas imágenes no representan más que un borrón para Satori, pues está más concentrado en los dedos que peinan su cabello, en la mano un poco fría que sostiene la suya.</p>
<p>«<em>No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.</em>»</p>
<p>La respuesta a ello la da a mediados del otoño de ese segundo año en la universidad, antes de que llegue otra primavera, otro comienzo: firma todos los papeles necesarios, paga lo que corresponde, da vueltas y vueltas hasta que le confirman que su trámite está listo.</p>
<p>Sin ningún arrepentimiento y ante las miradas incrédulas de secretarios, alumnos y maestros que pasaban por ahí, Satori abandona la escuela.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Satori sabe que es excelente en cualquier actividad que llame su interés el tiempo suficiente como para seguir haciéndolo. Esta es la razón principal por la que no teme anotar varios ingredientes extravagantes para la nueva receta que hará en la clase de repostería de un curso al que se inscribió. Aunque no por ello espera que, un día, Semi venga a la tienda con una enorme sonrisa sobre el rostro y unas cuantas hojas impresas en una de sus manos.</p>
<p>—Hola —dice; le falta el aliento. No por ello deja de sonreír.</p>
<p>Mechones de cabello se pegan a su frente y mejillas gracias al sudor. Afuera hace un frío insoportable —parece invierno, a pesar de que esté a menos de tres semanas de llegar—, tanto que Satori tuvo que cambiar un poco la temperatura del aire acondicionado adentro del local. Sabía que había personas un poco locas en el mundo, pero no se esperaba que Semi fuera una de ellas. No es que le moleste, le admira por ello. No cualquiera corre una larga distancia hasta allí con ese clima, con el frío golpeándole la cara y dificultando un poco la respiración.</p>
<p>Semi ha ido varias veces al local, por lo que los dueños ya le conocen. No hay problema en dejarle unos segundos mientras él va a buscarle un vaso con agua y una toalla de mano de su anime favorito de temporada —siempre presente en su mochila— para que se limpie el sudor.</p>
<p>Cuando Satori regresa, los papeles un poco arrugados que Semi trae consigo descansan sobre el mostrador.</p>
<p>—¿Por qué la prisa, Semi-Semi?</p>
<p>Semi no responde. Se bebe el agua poco a poco, mientras intenta regularizar su respiración.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es esto?</p>
<p>Parece ignorar todo, incluso los papeles que traía y ahora ha dejado a la vista de cualquiera. Satori es un alma curiosa, así que se defenderá si llega a recibir algún reclamo por parte del otro si termina leyendo lo que no debe.</p>
<p>Basta con que sus ojos lean el encabezado para que cualquier defensa quede atrapada en su garganta. Lee una, dos, tres, varias veces, hasta que su mente alcanza a comprender qué es lo que está frente a él. Es una convocatoria para una beca en una escuela de repostería fina… en París, Francia.</p>
<p>Mientras Satori, demasiado intrigado, se encuentra leyendo ahora con detenimiento, Semi se recarga del mostrador y mira hacia afuera. Ve sin prestar mucha atención a cada una de las personas que van caminando a sus trabajos, sus casas o a comprar obsequios para las festividades cercanas. Permanece en silencio durante todo el tiempo que a Satori le toma comprender lo que está escrito en las hojas de papel: cada uno de los requisitos, bases y restricciones, así como los motivos de revocación. Cuando termina, sus ojos rojizos se posan sobre Semi, quien ahora observa una pequeña tarta con chocolate que Satori preparó por la mañana.</p>
<p>—He leído que la cocina y repostería de Francia son exquisitas —Semi comenta sin voltear a verle, ya tranquilo, como quien habla sobre el clima. La sonrisa que sus labios forman le recuerdan a aquella ocasión en la que desarrolló una nueva jugada para poder seguir en el equipo de Shiratorizawa.</p>
<p>Semi siempre avanza, siempre le sorprende. Asiente para sí, muy decidido, con la sonrisa todavía presente en los labios y compra aquella tarta que Satori preparó. Antes de irse, toma la mano de Satori, regalándole una de sus amplias sonrisas y da un pequeño apretón para dar fuerza a sus siguientes palabras.</p>
<p>—Piénsalo, ¿sí?</p>
<p>Es difícil no hacerlo cuando Semi se marcha, en especial cuando deja los documentos sobre el mostrador. Con sus acciones hace una promesa detrás de sí, una declaración y una cuestión que Satori no puede olvidar durante el resto de su turno. Cuando los clientes llegan, parece un robot: sus acciones son programadas, mecánicas y automáticas. No siente el paso del tiempo hasta que le indican que puede irse e, incluso después de eso, sigue pensando en la beca. Sus dedos son muy conscientes del peso de las hojas que llevan entre ellos.</p>
<p>Cuando llega a su departamento y anuncia su llegada, la voz de Semi no está ahí para recibirle. Es extraño no escuchar nada, pues el otro siempre está en el departamento antes de que Satori llegue. La luz de la sala está encendida, por lo que se dirige hacia allí esperando encontrarle y no se trate de un despiste por parte de ambos.</p>
<p>—¿Semi-Semi? —dice y asoma la cabeza.</p>
<p>Semi está ahí, pero no responde. Se encuentra absorto en un vídeo de una de sus últimas presentaciones en un club pequeño, pero más grande de lo que se había imaginado. Los boletos se vendieron muy bien y el público los adoró, por lo que el encargado del club le pidió a la banda la posibilidad de presentarse en una fecha futura más pronta de lo que se imaginaron.</p>
<p>Le rodean cuadernos, unos cuantos bolígrafos y varias hojas de papel desperdigadas por toda la mesa de centro. Unas de ellas tienen notas musicales, otras más palabras que a Satori se le hace un poco difícil distinguir desde el lugar en el que está. Parece que, después de fracasar en leer una de las nuevas canciones, Semi al fin se da cuenta de su presencia. Da un pequeño sobresalto y suelta el bolígrafo que tiene en su mano. Satori lo ve rodar un poco hasta que la mesa lo detiene por completo.</p>
<p>—Lo siento, no te escuché llegar.</p>
<p>—No hay problema —dice, su vista sigue atrapada por el bolígrafo azul. El volumen del vídeo de Semi permanece igual y, a pesar de que escucha las palabras con claridad, no alcanza a entenderlas.</p>
<p>—¿Tendo?</p>
<p>Satori al fin despega la vista del bolígrafo y, cuando se gira a ver a Semi, éste tiene una expresión que sólo le ha visto una vez. Fue aquella noche en la que se incrustó un pequeño cristal en la mano que activó todas las alarmas de Semi y casi le obligó ir al hospital. Esta vez no hay una emergencia, no hay nada que provoque temor o ese tipo de reacción. Satori no logra comprender la razón de aquella emoción.</p>
<p>—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta porque se siente perdido.</p>
<p>—¿Estás bien?</p>
<p>Asiente sin pensarlo. Semi mantiene la misma expresión de miedo y preocupación hasta que deja salir un suspiro. Toma todas las hojas que están en el sofá —nuevas canciones, Satori deduce—, las acomoda en una pila y las pone sobre la mesa; después, da un par de golpecitos en el lugar a su lado para que Satori se siente junto a él.</p>
<p>Casi obedece. En lugar de tomar asiento, se recuesta sobre el sofá. Sus piernas cuelgan de éste, apoyadas sobre uno de los respaldos mientras su cabeza toma de almohada las piernas de Semi. Es una posición a la que están acostumbrados y con la que ambos se sienten cómodos. Los dedos de Semi —con manchas pequeñas de tinta de colores azul y roja, que se entremezclan para formar un morado muy oscuro— van de inmediato a su cabello, deslizándose entre las hebras largas y delgadas de color rojo.</p>
<p>Se quedan en silencio por un rato, tiempo en el que Semi permanece igual. Su ceño está fruncido, mordiendo apenas su labio inferior debido a lo concentrado que está, revisando su rostro en búsqueda de algún indicio que contradiga las palabras previas de Satori. Los dedos que a menudo rasguean o bailan sobre las cuerdas de una guitarra no dejan de moverse con movimientos delicados. Le tranquilizan.</p>
<p>—Oye, Semi-Semi.</p>
<p>—¿Mmm? —apenas si habla.</p>
<p>—Tú tienes más experiencia que yo en esto de las becas.</p>
<p>Los movimientos de Semi no se detienen. Sin embargo, hay una pequeña pausa; después, un espasmo en ellos. Un temblor apenas perceptible por Satori gracias al hábito, a la acostumbrada sensación de tenerlos acariciando su cabello. En ese momento las nota. Aquellas manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos crecieron. La palidez que su rostro adquirió tras haber estado sin dormir bien desde hace semanas.</p>
<p>Ya lo regañará después.</p>
<p>—¿Te divertiste? ¿En Shiratorizawa?</p>
<p>—Sí. Fui libre de hacer lo que quise, incluso ante Karasuno y eso es suficiente para mí —declara muy convencido, trayendo a la conversación los rumores que Satori escuchó en su antigua universidad sin mencionarlos del todo.</p>
<p>Es imposible no escucharlos, no borrarlos de su memoria porque van a dondequiera que Satori vaya.</p>
<p>—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras —Semi añade al notar el repentino silencio de Satori. Repite sus palabras de noches atrás, las que le impulsaron a abandonar algo con lo que no se sentía para nada como él.</p>
<p>Con una sonrisa final, vuelve a sus múltiples hojas de papel. Al mar de letras en su cabeza, a las declaraciones sentimentales que tienen mucho más sentido cuando van acompañadas de música que, en ocasiones, también compone.</p>
<p>El tic tac del reloj le recuerda que la fecha marcada en los documentos está cada vez más cerca.</p>
<p>—Quiero ir —anuncia en un susurro.</p>
<p>Semi no se detiene, sigue trabajando, aunque todavía le da su atención a aquello que quiera decir.</p>
<p>—¿Pero…?</p>
<p><em>Pero tendré que irme; ya no los veré más; mis padres aún no saben que dejé la escuela, no sé cómo reaccionarán</em>… las dudas se apilan. Se convierten en un ancla fija, pesada, a la comodidad y tranquilidad de la que goza ahora, dos cosas que jamás había tenido, cosas a las que no quiere renunciar. Satori es un capitán que tiene miedo a zarpar y aventurarse por el océano, no por lo que éste pueda hacerle, sino porque el puerto al que está anclado es su hogar.</p>
<p>La emoción de Semi aumenta al mismo tiempo que lo hacen las dudas de Satori. Se debate, aún reacio ante la idea de irse. No es que no quiera hacerlo. La oportunidad está ahí para tomarla, para ejercer la libertad que tanto anheló. No le duelen sus padres, está acostumbrado a no verlos, a que sus encuentros sean no más que una mera formalidad. Lo que le duele es que tendrá que irse mientras su puerto… su hogar, Semi se debe quedar atrás.</p>
<p>—Si te preocupa la distancia… —Semi empieza. A Satori le maravilla la idea de que él también pueda convertirse en un adivino. No un monstruo como él, pero sí un maestro. Un maestro de la adivinación experto en Tendo Satori, casi tanto como Wakatoshi—. podemos hacer videollamadas, la diferencia horaria no es mucha, creo...</p>
<p>Los dedos abandonan su cabello para dar un ligero masaje a sus sienes. Se siente relajado, tan distraído por ello que no escucha lo siguiente que Semi dice. Culpa a esta misma distracción el no poder adivinar su siguiente pregunta.</p>
<p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?</p>
<p>Después de eso, se quedan en silencio. El único ruido de fondo es la canción del vídeo de Semi. Se trata de una melodía con cambios drásticos tanto en música como en las sílabas y tono de voz. Notas altas, medias y bajas que simulan sus nervios. Los latidos del corazón de Satori se mueven al mismo compás que marca el segundero del reloj.</p>
<p>Cuando deciden irse a dormir, sigue en su cabeza. «¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?» su mente susurra, la pregunta da vueltas al mismo tiempo que él da vueltas sobre la cama. El silencio reemplaza la música; el reloj a la voz cantante. Se gira hacia la ventana, donde la luz de la luna se filtra por las delgadas cortinas blancas.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tic tac tic tac…</em>
</p>
<p>El segundero sigue marchando, sin detenerse ni preocuparse por sus dilemas. Avanza y no mira hacia atrás, no se pregunta por los segundos pasados. Se lleva, con lentitud, la oscuridad del cielo. Oculta las estrellas con un cielo azul tenue, después trae los rayos del Sol y claridad, un azul más intenso que el de antes. Al mismo tiempo, con esos cambios hace su anuncio: un día menos. La fecha límite está más cerca.</p>
<p>No puede más, así que patalea las múltiples mantas que le cubren y se levanta. La luz le lastima los ojos a pesar de que no está del todo expuesta a ella. Sus ojos rojos se encuentran irritados por no haber tenido descanso alguno. A pesar de ello, su mente se siente muy despierta y Satori nunca ha sido capaz de calmarla.</p>
<p>Después de una hora sentado en una de las sillas del comedor —que él siente como si hubieran sido más—, escucha ruidos que provienen de la habitación de Semi. Las bisagras de la puerta rechinan —les falta un poco de aceite, Satori piensa— y después le ve salir. Su cabello es un desastre total, apunta a todos lados, está enredado. Frota uno de sus ojos —el derecho, con el que suele escribir sus canciones— con el puño de su mano y camina hacia la cocina, arrastrando los pies. Bosteza.</p>
<p>—Buenos días, Semi-Semi —Satori saluda con una energía positiva incomparable que dista mucho de cómo se siente su cuerpo.</p>
<p>Semi parece responder a su saludo, pero las palabras son tan extrañas que no considera que cuenten como tal. Empieza a preparar el café que le ayuda a despertar, con movimientos un poco torpes que le hacen creer a Satori que le han ocasionado unos cuantos accidentes en el pasado.</p>
<p>—Oye Semi-Semi —se aventura a decir una vez que la cafetera termina su trabajo.</p>
<p>El chico hace un sonido extraño para hacerle saber que está escuchando. Cabecea un poco mientras se sirve una taza de café hirviendo. Su impulso le obligó a llamarle antes de pensar qué es lo que quiere expresar, cómo hacerlo. Es el mismo impulso que le dice «no te arrepientas» el que ocasiona que hable de ello como habla de su vida diaria.</p>
<p>—Necesito desempolvar mi francés y conseguir unos documentos —hace unos ademanes a la vez que mira hacia otro lado. Una parte de él se muere por ver la reacción de Semi, la otra se encarga de evitarle. Es ésta última la que gana.</p>
<p>Después de no recibir respuesta, de que no se escuche ni un solo ruido, Satori se aventura a regresar la mirada hacia Semi. El sueño parece haber abandonado su cuerpo, quien ahora le mira muy despierto, boquiabierto y sorprendido.</p>
<p>—¿Qué? —Es lo único que logra decir.</p>
<p>Su taza de café permanece sobre la mesa, olvidada. Satori agradece que haya estado ahí, no querría que hubiese un accidente. Aunque, si lo piensa bien, los reflejos de Semi son muy buenos, por lo que el riesgo de que una taza se rompa disminuye mucho, no así el de una quemadura con el líquido caliente.</p>
<p>—¿Qué dijiste? —vuelve a preguntar, pero su expresión es diferente a la de hace segundos. El brillo en aquellos ojos que aún intimidan a Satori es inigualable; una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en su rostro y una carcajada empieza a escaparse de sus labios.</p>
<p>A Satori se le hace imposible no devolverle el gesto.</p>
<p>—Espera aquí —dice, como si Satori estuviera a punto de arrepentirse o de irse cuando no tiene la mínima intención de hacer ninguna de las dos.</p>
<p>Semi va rápido hacia su habitación y regresa con un folder lleno de hojas. Las despliega sobre la mesa, junto con los múltiples bolígrafos de animes diferentes que Satori le ha regalado. Aquellas hojas son formatos. Formatos muy específicos cuyos títulos rezan algo similar a «solicitud de ingreso a la universidad» y «beca». Es una verdadera y muy grata sorpresa que Semi saque los papeles que, es curioso, tienen algunas secciones llenas con una caligrafía que no es la suya.</p>
<p>Comienza a revisarlos, pero se da cuenta de que casi toda la información es correcta. Sólo debe corregir algunas cosas —pequeños detalles— y volver a llenar los formatos, pero esta vez con puño y letra propios.</p>
<p>La hora del desayuno se convierte en la hora de llenar varias copias para que Satori persiga una ambición que no sabía que quería. Semi da sorbos a su café al mismo tiempo que lee con detenimiento otro paquete de papeles. Marca algunos párrafos y, cuando asiente, contento con su trabajo, se los tiende a Satori.</p>
<p>Al inicio del documento se lee «Convocatoria para concursar por una habitación». Semi le explica aquella oferta exclusiva para estudiantes, investigadores y artistas, a quienes se les dará la facilidad de tener un lugar para vivir durante un corto período de tiempo de lo que dure su estancia en París. Señala cada uno de los párrafos marcados, así como la importancia de cada uno de ellos.</p>
<p>Para aplicar, sin embargo, necesita enviar una copia del documento probatorio de su aceptación en la universidad... Documento que aún no posee, pero que, con la misma suerte que parece tener ahora, se le enviará hasta dentro de unos meses.</p>
<p>—Ahí dice "sin exceder tres ciclos universitarios" —Satori comenta algo que llama su atención.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde?</p>
<p>—Aquí —señala con el dedo la sección del documento dirigida a los estudiantes.</p>
<p>—¿El ciclo es el mismo que aquí?</p>
<p>—No, este empieza en septiembre y termina en junio. Primero es un ciclo —Satori dice convencido mientras asiente una vez—, pero me puedo postular para otro después.</p>
<p>—Oh, pero eso no es problema. Si no te seleccionan, se puede rentar un departamento.</p>
<p>La declaración de Semi resuena en la pequeña cocina. Es honesta. Sus ojos están más ocupados leyendo a la vez que su mente analiza el texto en búsqueda de ambigüedades o de aquellas «letras pequeñas» que puedan cambiar sus planes. Un «que nada te detenga» va implícito, pero Satori siente que lo escucha fuerte y claro.</p>
<p>—Supongo que con lo que tengo ahorrado alcanza…</p>
<p>—Si no alcanza, siempre tenemos mis ahorros.</p>
<p>Es el turno de Satori de no creer lo que está escuchando. Sabe lo mucho que Semi ha estado trabajando, lo mucho que se ha esforzado por gastar la cantidad mínima necesaria. Sabe que su decisión debe ser muy importante para que Semi ofrezca, sin dudar, sus ahorros.</p>
<p>—Semi-Semi, estás mal de la cabeza… creo que por eso te quiero.</p>
<p>—Cállate —responde sin veneno en su voz. Su mano derecha alcanza su taza de café, ya vacía, con la que se encarga de cubrir sus labios para ocultar la sonrisa que hay en ellos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>